Otoño en primavera
by KillaCAD
Summary: Helga tuvo que repetir las palabras en su mente con cuidado: Arnold me contó todo sobre ti. Más que una afirmación, parecía un secreto apurado. Se encontró reflexionando sobre la implicancia de la oración y reprimiendo la nostalgia del recuerdo. Cuando volvió a mirar, Alan ya no estaba sonriendo.
1. Introducción

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Melina. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, cariño.**

* * *

 **Otoño en primavera**

 **Introducción**

 **Hermes**

Era domingo, y como sucedía todos los meses, Arnold estaba sentado en el salón principal de la mansión de los Redmond. Delante de él, luciendo bastante inexpresivo, estaba Alan. En medio de ambos, con malteadas en sus robóticas manos, estaba el sirviente parlante de la familia. Era una situación que se había vuelto familiar con el paso del tiempo. Ocurría con la exactitud de un reloj suizo: primero una invitación telefónica, luego una propuesta de diversión y, finalmente, una reunión en la que el abuelo y Sammy se iban por un lado y él y Alan, por otro. Quizá tenía que ver con la edad, era lógico que ellos tuvieran más cosas en común, algo sobre el corte generacional y todo eso. Arnold hubiese estado de acuerdo de no ser porque él y Alan, aunque se llevaban mucho mejor que la primera vez, todavía pasaban por esos largos (y casi infinitos) silencios incómodos.

Gerald le había dicho, cuando le contó, que probablemente se debía a la diferencia en clases sociales. Había puesto de ejemplo a Rhonda, solo personas muy peculiares (Nadine) parecían tenerle la suficiente paciencia para mantener una charla (principalmente unilateral) con ella. Era una cuestión entre chicos ricos y chicos de clase media, si no, ¿por qué no pasaban tiempo con Lorenzo, por ejemplo? Arnold no quería darle la razón, pero _algo_ de razón tenía. Alan iba a una escuela privada que tenía actividades extravagantes como esgrima y equitación, mientras que la suya se limitaba a informar sobre las ferias ambulantes que pasaban por la ciudad de tanto en tanto. Era fácil agotar los temas en común y dado que no compartían hobbies, la conversación solía alcanzar un tiempo muerto. Eso y la personalidad de Alan, por supuesto.

Arnold todavía no lo conocía completamente, pero entendía ciertos matices de su comportamiento. Alan era un chico extraño. Quizá no extraño como Curly o Brainy, pero lo suficiente como para ponerlo ligeramente incómodo. No solía hablar mucho, siempre con la misma expresión desinteresada y como si la cortesía fuese una retribución por lo que Arnold había hecho por él. Arnold no quería pensar que su presencia era una imposición, pero tampoco se animaba a recalcar que sus acciones no necesitaban de ningún pago. No quería sacar el tema y no podía hablar del tema. Era una paradoja a la que se resignaba con paciencia y buen humor, aunque Alan alzara una ceja cuando hacía chistes para romper el silencio.

—Está buena, ¿de qué las están haciendo ahora? —Dijo mientras alzaba su malteada.

—Frutas exóticas, mi papá quiere probarlas él mismo, por seguridad, —explicó Alan sin darle mucha importancia, paseando su mirada por la pila de libros que tenía en una mesa, a su derecha.

—¿Por seguridad?

—Por si las frutas resultan venenosas…

—Ah, —Arnold dejó su vaso sobre la mesa—, ¿piensa vender malteadas exóticas?

—Aparentemente, —Alan sonrió de lado, todavía bastante distraído por los libros.

—Ya… —Arnold miró a su alrededor—, si quieres leer, puedes hacerlo, puedo entretenerme por mi cuenta. Tu casa tiene aparatos muy interesantes.

—¿Qué? Ah, no, no, solo estaba mirándolos. —Alan se acomodó en su lugar—, no sueles venir, podemos aprovechar para conversar.

—Claro…

—Sí…

Arnold se removió en su asiento. No estaba acostumbrado a la apatía. Podía lidiar con la sobrecarga de energía, con la felicidad absoluta, con la inseguridad, con la banalidad y con la rabia, pero tenía que ser una expresión. La no-expresión, la regularidad insensible o la cortesía calmada eran terrenos inexplorados. Por eso no lograba entenderse con Arnie. Alan era un poco como Arnie, parecía distraído mientras ponía atención. Arnold ya había desgastado todo el asunto con la fotografía en dos fines de semana y, la verdad, no se sentía con ganas de hablar de filtros, revelados o esas discusiones meramente técnicas en las que caían una vez que se acababa la del significado de las imágenes. Una vez se le ocurrió proponer una actividad en el gran jardín que se podía ver a través de la ventana, pero Alan declinó con tanta simpleza, que se le quitaron las ganas de hacer ejercicio.

—Y… ¿de qué son esos libros?

—Me los trajo mi papá. Conversábamos sobre la ficción y compró algunos, todavía no los he revisado, pero creo que todos son cuentos, ¿quieres que los veamos?

—¡Sí!... quiero decir, sí, claro, uh.

Alan arrugó el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Se acercó a la pila y le pasó el primero a Arnold.

—Hey, yo he leído este, —sonrió—, es de mi autora favorita: Agatha Caulfield.

—Hay varios, ha escrito bastante, ¿no? —Dijo Alan mientras revisaba el lomo de los demás libros—, ¿sobre qué escribe?

—Granjas, hadas, genios, muchas cosas, pero es realmente muy buena, parece como si realmente pudieras ver todo lo que describe.

—¿Ah sí?, ¿Cómo Dickens?

—¿Uh?, ah, sí… mmm… no realmente, —Arnold se rascó la cabeza—, no he leído mucho a Dickens, así que no podría hacer una comparación.

—¿El chico de la cabeza extraña y la mala vieja bruja? —Alan tomó uno de los libros y alzó una ceja—. El niño de la ilustración se parece mucho a ti.

—Ja… ¿tú crees?

—Su cabeza es igual a la tuya. —Alan señaló el dibujo con su índice—. Sospecho que hay una historia detrás de esto.

—Pues…

—Eres tú, ¿verdad?

—Yo no estaría tan seguro.

—Creo que es bastante impresionante que hayas logrado inspirar a una autora.

Arnold sonrió débilmente.

—Fue hace unos meses, teníamos que hacer un reporte sobre nuestro autor o autora favoritos…

Alan le sonrió, burlón, pero parecía bastante interesado en lo que estaba escuchando. No era silencio incómodo y ayudó a pasar esa tarde de domingo. Arnold decidió que no era tan mala idea después de todo, contarle a Alan un poco de las aventuras en las que acababa metiéndose con frecuencia. Quizá Gerald estaba equivocado y no se trataba de tener temas en común, sino de buscar temas en común, con el tiempo, con paciencia, de la manera en la que siempre lo había hecho con los demás, incluso con Arnie.

* * *

—Fue espantoso. Entendí que mi sensibilidad no alcanzaba para ser bailarín, —Alan comentó, sarcástico—, pero al menos saqué una A en teatro. En mi escuela te premian por intentarlo.

Arnold soltó una carcajada. Como siempre, estaba en otra de sus reuniones en la mansión de los Redmond. Desde que había tomado la resolución de compartir sus anécdotas con Alan, las cosas habían marchado mucho mejor. Todavía tenía que hablar más de lo necesario y Alan no siempre se reía en los momentos graciosos, pero era un interlocutor amable y honesto. Era suficiente para que se sintieran más en confianza el uno con el otro y para que Alan, también, comenzara a compartir un poco de sus propias experiencias.

—Todavía no puedo creer que tengas exclusivamente una clase de teatro, —comentó Arnold, una vez que se calmó—, nuestras presentaciones son menos estrictas en ese sentido.

—Pasó mucho tiempo en la escuela, deben justificar las horas de alguna manera. —Se encogió de hombros—, ¿has participado en muchas?

—No muchas, no, lo normal, —respondió mientras recordaba—, pero ha sido divertido.

—¿Alguna historia surreal que contar? —Hizo una pausa—. A veces creo que eres el último recurso para los casos perdidos.

—No es nada de eso, —hizo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia—, una vez Gerald y yo terminamos en el centro vestidos de frutas.

—¿En el centro como metáfora o en el centro-centro?

—En el centro-centro.

Alan abrió los ojos sorprendido y Arnold se animó.

—Teníamos que hacer la obra, —reprimió una risa—, "Los cuatro grupos alimenticios". A Gerald le tocó ir de fresa y a mí, de plátano.

—¿Los cuatro…? —Arrugó el ceño—. No la conozco.

—Es de la famosa dramaturga Helga G. Pataki.

—Es una de tus compañeras, ¿verdad?, ¿cuál es?, ¿Gerald es tu mejor amigo, cierto?

—Sí, Helga es la que usa dos coletas y un moño rosa, del mismo color de su vestido. Gerald es el del afro. —Arnold le había ido describiendo a sus amigos según las historias que comentaba y Alan ya estaba aprendiendo a reconocerlos por el nombre.

—Ya, entonces terminaron como frutas en el centro, ¿en serio es una obra famosa?

—Para nada, —Arnold se rió—, solo decidimos escaparnos porque era vergonzoso y porque Helga es… bueno, Helga es Helga. Fue una mala decisión, terminamos con dinero clandestino y nos persiguió una banda de delincuentes.

—¿Te importaría darme detalles?

—Helga me gritó porque estuve distraído en los ensayos y Gerald y ella nunca se han llevado bien. En el camino a la obra, Gerald sugirió que no detuviéramos el bus en la parada de la escuela, así que seguimos de largo…

—… hasta que terminara la ruta y volver en uno de los buses de la dirección contraria.

—¡Exacto!, pero no funcionó, llegamos a la base y ningún bus iba de regreso…

—Genial, —Alan soltó una carcajada—, ¿y cómo se les ocurrió seguir de largo?

—El viaje es el destino, viejo.

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé, Gerald lo oyó en una película.

Alan volvió a reírse y Arnold se animó a terminar su historia.

* * *

—¿Labios rojos? —Alan alzó una ceja y Arnold se preguntó si siete domingos eran suficientes para contar anécdotas vergonzosas o si quizá se le había pasado la mano.

—Sí, bueno… eso no es importante.

—Claro, lo importante es que nunca llegaste a descubrir quién era, ¿cierto?

—No, Helga se comió la última página. Tiene muy buena coordinación.

Alan se quedó callado un momento, pensativo, mientras movía con cuidado el lente de su cámara.

—¿No te molesta?

—¿Qué cosa?, realmente ya me di por vencido y creo que en todo caso…

—No, me refiero a Helga. En todas las historias que me has contado, siempre que se involucra ella, es porque está metiéndote en problemas.

—Eh… no, bueno, uh… —Arnold arrugó el ceño. Sí, Helga era muy fastidiosa, pero no había querido dar a entender que era mala. Quizá la manera en la que estaba narrando las historias, era el problema—. Helga es… Helga.

—Ya, —Alan rodó los ojos.

—¡No, espera!, espera… uh, no me expliqué bien. Helga se comporta así porque… uh… realmente no lo sé, pero ella es… es… —Arnold se dio cuenta de que era difícil resumir a su némesis de manera sencilla—, es… una buena persona. Es decir, no es amable, tiene mal carácter y tiene una forma muy singular de encontrar apodos, pero en el fondo es buena. Además, es muy inteligente y graciosa, cuando no está enojada… que no es muy frecuente, pero… eh… —Arnold miró a Alan y notó su expresión desconcertada—, ¿no tiene sentido nada de lo que digo, verdad?

—Ni un poco, —concedió el castaño—, pero entiendo la idea general. Helga Pataki no es mala.

—Sí, es decir, ¡no!, ¿no?... No es mala, sí, eso.

—Todavía no comprendo…

—Uh… es complicado, mira… es… ¡ya sé!, es como contigo y tu papá. No solían llevarse bien porque creían que no tenían nada en común, pero una vez que realmente buscaron, encontraron lo que necesitaban.

—Técnicamente, tú le mostraste las fotografías a mi papá.

—Sí, bueno, pero eso no quita que ambos desearan llevarse bien.

—Entonces, ¿deseas llevarte bien con Helga?

—No… ¡sí!, es decir, ese no es el punto… —Arnold suspiró—. A lo que me refiero es que ambos tenían una idea equivocada sobre el otro. Con Helga, por la forma en la que suele comportarse, las personas se hacen una idea equivocada.

—¿Ah sí? —Alan levantó la mirada de su cámara—. Entonces, ¿tú has visto cómo es ella de verdad?

—Sí, —Arnold tuvo la epifanía de una sensación extraña, mezcla de orgullo con satisfacción, como si el reconocimiento fuese un logro muy personal. Quizá la reticencia que sintió inmediatamente después se debiera a eso, a que lo consideraba suyo, _suyo_ y de Helga. Sintió que siete domingos en realidad eran muy pocos para lo que estaba revelando y se tensó.

—¿Cómo es?

—Ella es…

Era… no era un secreto, pero pasaba en raras ocasiones, en momentos en los que Helga se permitía ser un poco más ella misma. Como si el cansancio de la rutina pudiera con sus barreras y le dijera "está bien, Arnold" y lo dejara entrar a un lugar al que nadie más entraba. Arnold se había ganado ese lugar. Era suyo y aunque no tenía problemas en compartirlo con Alan, se dio cuenta que _sí_ tenía problemas en compartirlo.

—Ella es una buena persona.

Arnold sonrió tranquilo, sin intenciones de decirle más de lo que ya le había dicho. Alan lo miró un momento antes de cambiar de tema.

* * *

—Escuché que una de las niñas de tu escuela se tiró un gas en público.

Arnold se atoró con el emparedado que había estado comiendo, comenzó a toser y le dio un gran sorbo al vaso con agua que tenía a la derecha. Sammy les había enviado snacks con uno de los robots mayordomos y la idea del almuerzo hizo eco en el rugido de sus estómagos. El silencio había caído en el salón y el comentario de Alan lo había tomado desprevenido.

—¿D-de dónde escuchaste eso?

—De quién.

—¿Perdón?

—Lo escuché de alguien, no de un lugar.

—Ese no es el punto.

—Unos niños de mi escuela juegan en el parque Tina, siempre fotografío los eventos, lo escuché de los que fueron a mirar.

—¿Y-y qué te hace pensar que fue en mi escuela? —Arnold se golpeó el pecho para terminar de pasar.

—Pregunté.

—Ah… seguro deben haber oído mal, en mi escuela no ha pasado nada de eso, —hizo mucho énfasis. El asunto de Phoebe todavía era muy reciente y, aunque gracioso, no quería repetir el episodio. Phoebe se ponía muy intensa.

—También dijeron que un niño se hizo en los pantalones.

—Ja… qué imaginación.

—Pasan cosas interesantes en tu escuela.

—Ya te dije que no es mi escuela.

—Seguro.

* * *

—Yo creo que los sueños son premonitorios, pero de otra forma.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, los sueños suelen hacer referencia a lo que vivimos. Ya sabes, incluso las pesadillas están relacionadas con nuestras experiencias. Por lo tanto, son reflexiones que hacemos, pero de manera inconsciente. Son nuestros miedos, nuestras inseguridades o nuestros deseos.

—¿Qué?

Alan le dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

—Yo solía soñar que estaba solo en una isla, pero aprendía a volar y me iba.

—¿Escapabas?

—No, el mar era infinito, me daba miedo.

—¿Uh?

—Me sentía solo después de que mi madre murió, ya sabes que mi papá y yo no nos solíamos llevar bien. Sé que no quería estar solo, entonces en mi sueño escapaba del lugar donde me encontraba, pero como no sabía con quién hablarlo, no tenía un punto de llegada. —Lo miró—. El viaje es el destino.

Arnold se tensó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué serían premonitorios?

—Bueno, si yo quisiera tomar una fotografía ahora mismo, tendría que decidirlo y lo haría. Uno hace lo que desea hacer y si tus sueños te dan una pista de lo que quieres, terminarás realizándolo, ¿no te parece?

Arnold se horrorizó.

—¿Y no podría ser que te obsesionas con una idea que te ha impactado mucho y terminas soñando cosas increíbles?

—¿Qué?

—Por ejemplo, si te digo todo el día que tienes… eh… un chicle en el zapato y en la noche sueñas que te ahogas masticando un chicle, ¿qué tiene eso de premonitorio?

Alan arrugó el ceño.

—¿Has soñado con la muerte por asfixia?

—¡No! —Había soñado que se casaba con Helga, pero eso no lo iba a contar de ninguna manera.

—Bien, en ese caso… creo que tendrías que ser muy susceptible… y… eh… suena como pesadilla, así que diríamos que… no lo sé. Quizá solo fue un sueño sin importancia.

—¡Lo sabía!

—Luces muy contento.

—Lo estoy.

—Y algo desilusionado.

—¿Qué?

Alan soltó una carcajada seca.

* * *

Cuando Alan lo miró sin comprender, Arnold se dio cuenta que quizá estaba sintiéndose demasiado cómodo contando sus problemas personales. Se calló de inmediato y procuró no verse demasiado incómodo, aunque esa fuese una sensación recurrente. El asunto con Lila todavía era reciente y la decepción, más que el desamor, era lo que había provocado la divagación sobre lo real, lo irreal y la profundidad de un enamoramiento a los nueve años.

—A mí no me gusta ninguna chica, —dijo Alan, por fin—. No sé qué decirte.

—Está bien, —dijo apurado—, no es necesario, solo podemos cambiar de tema.

—Si así lo quieres, —asintió, pero su expresión pensativa le indicó a Arnold que tenía algo más que decirle—. Lo que te puedo decir es que cuando uno toma una fotografía solo puede ver el momento en el que se tomó. Supongo que enamorarse es parecido. Tienes una fotografía de esa persona y solo eso, hasta que comienzas a conocerla y te enteras si tu fotografía te engañó o te enseñó la verdad todo el tiempo.

—¿Nunca te ha gustado una chica?

—Me han gustado, para fotografiarlas, pero nunca he tenido la necesidad de invitar a ninguna al cine. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que esas cosas solo pasan…

—Anímate, Arnold, todavía podrán seguir siendo amigos y ahora ya la conoces mejor que antes, ¿no?

Arnold iba a contestar, cuando se dio cuenta que Alan estaba sonriendo, pero su expresión era burlona. Le sonrió de vuelta, más animado, comprendiendo que no se trataba de nada serio y que no había necesidad de volverlo más grave o más incómodo de lo que ya era.

—Y quizá tú te enamores de alguien.

—Quizá cuando me presentes a las chicas de tu escuela, —ironizó.

Cuando Sammy y Phil entraron al salón, ambos seguían riéndose.

* * *

La visita fue breve. Alan y Sammy cenaron en la casa de huéspedes y se acoplaron con facilidad a la dinámica extravagante que constituían los momentos familiares. Había sido una invitación apresurada, en medio de los planes de viajes y la esperanza de una aventura que seguramente llegaría pronto. La escuela había organizado un concurso de ensayos y el premio, para sorpresa de todos, era un viaje a lo desconocido. Arnold estaba seguro de que tendrían que ir a San Lorenzo y aunque le inquietaba saber los resultados, había decidido mantenerse optimista. Alan y Sammy habían escuchado todo con atención, felicitándolo por anticipado y diciéndole que no se pusiera nervioso, aunque era claro que lo estaba. Arnold agradecía la simpatía, era una forma de amabilidad que ayudaba a mantenerlo tranquilo.

—Oye Arnold, —Alan lo había llamado aparte—, espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje. No creo que importe mucho si es ahora o algo más tarde, pero creo que esto podría serte útil.

Alan sacó un paquete bastante pequeño de su bolsillo y se lo entregó.

—Tu abuelo habló con mi papá por teléfono, por eso sabía alguna de las cosas que nos han contado. Sé que las visitas en mi casa son incómodas y que no soy un buen anfitrión, pero quería que supieras que te considero un buen amigo.

—Eh, gracias Alan, no era necesario…

—Es una brújula normal, puedes perderla si no la necesitas y te servirá mientras la conserves. No sabía si ya tenías una, pero nunca he estado en la selva y en las películas siempre ponen hacen mucho énfasis en que se debe llevar una.

—Está bien, comprendo, gracias, —sonrió brevemente.

—Buen viaje, Arnold.

Alan volvió a su rutina y Arnold se enteró que había ganado un viaje a San Lorenzo. Fue una amistad breve, que se desarrolló en intervalos de inconveniencia y de la que ambos se hubiesen olvidado con facilidad de no ser por el invierno del 98.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Este fic está inspirado en el fanart de **DontbeModest** y en el título que la artista le dio: **Arnold told me everything about you**. Les dejo el link del dibujo, que a mi me encanta: : / / dontbemodest . deviantart art/Alan-and-Helga-546765131 (borren los espacios). En caso el link no aparezca como debe ser, porque a esta página se le da la gana de eliminar lo que se le da la gana, pueden buscarlo en los favoritos de mi devianart (Abelista) con el nombre de **Alan and Helga**. Pedí los permisos respectivos para usar la idea y ella muy amablemente me los dio. Lo que estoy haciendo aquí es explicar lo que yo interpreté del dibujo y la historia que finalmente le di a ese encuentro. Espero que les guste.

¡Un abrazo, retoñitos!

 **¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	2. Capítulo I: El invierno del 98

**Otoño en primavera**

 **Capítulo I: El invierno del 98**

—Necesitas uno, Helga.

—No, no lo necesito.

—Claro que sí, ¿no escuchaste las noticias?, será un invierno largo.

—Te digo que no lo necesito.

—Compraré uno de todas formas.

—Como quieras, te espero en el auto, dame las llaves.

Olga la miró un momento, como si la estudiara, pero cedió a su orden. Le entregó las llaves de su auto; sin embargo, antes de que Helga pudiera irse, le pidió que llevara las bolsas de las compras que ya había pagado. Helga aceptó de mala gana. Odiaba las visitas de Olga. Les tenía especial inquina a las que incluían excursiones por la ciudad. Había aceptado acompañarla porque necesitaba comprar sobres nuevos. La última pelea con Bob terminó en una cruel e injusta reducción a su dinero semanal, así que tenía que apañárselas como podía. En este caso, la visita inesperada de Olga había probado ser más una ventaja que un perjuicio, a pesar de que sus interacciones siempre estuvieran marcadas por la falta de entendimiento mutuo. Al menos así lo sentía Helga.

El auto de Olga había sido un regalo de Bob, se trataba del viejo auto de Miriam. Había pasado por todas las refacciones correspondientes, claro, así que en realidad era como si le hubiesen dado uno nuevo. Helga no recordaba la razón del regalo, pero las razones por las que Olga recibía un trato preferencial habían dejado de importarle desde hacía varios años atrás. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y dejó todas las bolsas en el asiento trasero. Buscó en su mochila hasta que sacó una bolsa de papas fritas, un lapicero y un cuaderno con hojas sueltas. Puso la llave en el swich de encendido para prender la radio y repasó unas cuantas emisoras ( _Bien, Frank, acerca del Monicagate… / Tenemos a Michael Turner para comentarnos sobre la energía oscura- / El siguiente mes se estrena Gemelo Malvado III / Las tormentas que se aproximan a…)_ hasta detenerse en la de jazz. Estaba cantando Etta James. Helga solo la había comenzado a escuchar recientemente, pero le gustaba. Subió el volumen, reclinó su asiento, subió las piernas, puso la bolsa de papas en el del piloto y apoyó el cuaderno sobre sus rodillas.

 _At last my love has come along_ _/_ _My lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah_ _/_ _At last the skies above are blue_ _/_ _My heart was wrapped up clover the night I looked at you_

 _Querido Arnold:_

 _Mientras pensaba en la ociosidad de escribirte cartas que sé que nunca leerás, entendí que es inevitable que lo haga. Quizá tenga que ver con la necesidad que tengo de transformarte en la escritura. Quizá es porque han pasado tres meses desde que te fuiste y he recibido doce cartas que hablan de lo bien que se puede vivir lejos de Hillwood. Quizá también se debe a que el invierno es más frío y más duro que en años anteriores y que esto tiene que ver con tu ausencia. Quizá la razón no tenga nada que ver con mis cartas ni con las tuyas ni con el invierno, sino con el hecho de que estás lejos y te extraño._

 _I found a dream that I could speak to_ _/_ _A dream that I can call my own_ _/_ _I found a thrill to press my cheek to_ _/_ _A thrill I've never known, oh yeah_

Helga miró sobre su hombro, masculló una maldición en voz baja y bajó la mirada nuevamente. Había comenzado a nevar.

 _Te lo he dicho trece veces ya, pero dado que nunca has leído mi explicación, creo que puedo repetírtela. Cuando hicimos ese viaje a la selva, estaba convencida de que regresaríamos juntos, de que iba a ser terrible y de que intentaría sobornar a Lila para que me cediera su asiento (porque creía que ibas a sentarte a su lado). Nunca se me da bien prevenir el futuro. Lila no fue. Tú te sentaste con Gerald. El viaje fue terrible, pero valió la pena. Regresamos todos los que sabíamos que teníamos un lugar al que regresar. Entiendo que tu lugar está donde la familia que nunca conociste se ha instalado, pero a veces me gustaría no entenderlo en absoluto. A veces me gustaría que fuese tu culpa que no haya salido el sol en varios días, que la escuela se sienta vacía y lejana, y que la casa de huéspedes haya dejado de ser una parada habitual. A veces me gustaría que sea tu culpa._

 _You smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast_ _/_ _And here we are in Heaven_ _/_ _For you are mine at last_

Helga tomó una papa de la bolsa y la sostuvo entre sus labios por un rato. No había rastros de Olga en el horizonte, pero un montón de gente que salía del centro comercial buscaba deshacerse del frío con rapidez. Se amontonaban en la salida, corrían apurados hacia sus autos mientras se apretaban las bufandas sobre la nariz. Se comió la papa sin prisas, como si quisiera detener a las figuras que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

 _At last_

 _Con amor, forzosamente_

 _Helga_

Garabateó una firma que era diferente de la que había puesto en la carta que había escrito ayer y a las otras antes que esa. Practicaba en el afán de ocultar su nombre, aunque no fuese necesario. Se había dado cuenta de que si fingía que esas cartas podían abandonar su lugar en su mochila y llegar a las manos de Arnold, como le sucedía cuando estaba todavía en la ciudad, la emoción pretendida ocultaba la confirmación del vacío. Entonces fingía. Fingía que no eran cartas a la distancia, fingía que era un juego que el señor Simmons había organizado y que en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, esas cartas llegarían a Arnold y ocultar su identidad sería necesario. Era un recurso insignificante y poco original, pero funcionaba. Helga tenía que hacerlo funcionar de alguna forma.

* * *

 _You smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast_ _/_ _And here we are in Heaven_ _/_ _For you are mine at last_

Alan apagó la radio. Le gustaba el jazz, pero siempre se distraía escuchando las letras y no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo. Se había puesto la misión de intentarlo al menos, ya que uno de sus compañeros del colegio le sugirió que era una buena manera de estudiar. Sin embargo, no estaba funcionando en lo absoluto.

Intentó leer nuevamente, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba con el ánimo necesario para llevar la lectura a consciencia. Era uno de los libros que el profesor de literatura les había dejado como tarea extra. Lo estaba leyendo no porque tuviese planeado hacer la tarea extra, sino porque cuando el maestro resumió la trama, le dio curiosidad. Resultó que el libro era mucho menos interesante de lo que había creído, por eso le estaba tomando más tiempo terminar de leerlo. Algo que le pasaba con la literatura era que desentrañar las historias de los libros antiguos resultaba muy complicado. Cuando alguien más las resumía o las contaba, parecían bastante claras e interesantes, pero cuando te acercabas a revisar el material, no había mucho del entusiasmo con el que había sido recomendada.

Estaban repasando la historia de la literatura francesa y el profesor, motivado por el interés que había despertado en todos los estudiantes, había recomendado leer otra obra de Gustave Flaubert. Se había detenido en medio de la explicación para sentarse sobre el escritorio y comenzar a declarar en voz alta, con los ojos perdidos en el recuerdo: " _Hay en mí, literariamente hablando, dos hombres distintos: uno, enamorado de la frase y de las ideas más elevadas; otro, que busca y ahonda en la verdad todo lo que puede, que gusta de destacar el pequeño hecho tanto como el grande, que quisiera hacer sentir casi materialmente las cosas que reproduce"._ Les había explicado que la cita provenía de una de las cartas de Flaubert a uno de sus amigos y, seguidamente, había esperado a que todos opinaran sobre su interpretación.

—Según lo ve Flaubert, su espíritu se definía a partir de dos tendencias: la primera, la que escarba en la realidad del detalle, en la mirada microscópica del devenir cotidiano; la segunda, es la que obedece a una pasión estética, a la perfección de la palabra y a la imaginación. —Les había explicado con paciencia, aunque todo sonara muy confuso todavía.

—Alan, —lo llamó—, ¿cómo podríamos hacer esa distinción?, ¿cómo la harías tú?

Fue una pregunta inesperada, así que contestó como mejor pudo.

—Por ejemplo, si nos acercamos a un jardín, hay flores y árboles hermosos, pero si alzamos los pétalos y las hojas, en las raíces hay tierra y gusanos.

—¿Pero ambos no son lo mismo? —Interrumpió uno de sus compañeros, condescendiente—. Es mejor usar la publicidad, cuando en la televisión anunciaron que Gemelo malvado II sería la película más terrorífica de la historia, en realidad quisieron decir que harían lo posible por que lo fuera.

El resto de la clase se rió.

—Eso es un engaño, Flaubert no busca engañarte, ¿verdad? —dijo el profesor, paciente—. Si existe algún ejemplo literario de interés bibliográfico, bien podríamos utilizar a Flaubert. Para sintetizar el jardín que describe Alan, Flaubert se convirtió en teólogo, filósofo, historiador, arqueólogo, politólogo, literato y médico aficionado. Si cualquiera de los publicistas de Gemelo Malvado II tiene al menos una de las profesiones que menciono, te daré diez dólares la próxima clase.

La apuesta despertó murmuraciones y excitación, así que el silencio que sirvió de preludio fue bastante emocionante.

 _Salammbô_ era el nombre de un princesa cartaginesa que, en medio de los rezagos de una guerra, debe recuperar un velo sagrado. _Por supuesto, es una historia de amor_. El profesor sonreía sarcásticamente mientras lo explicaba, pero su tono era honesto y emocionado, como si reseñar la novela le permitiera leerla nuevamente. Alan sintió curiosidad por la princesa, por la batalla, por la guerra y por la promesa de la historia que podía comprobarse en el recuerdo de los pueblos.

 _La bóveda del cielo se hundía en el horizonte, por un lado en la polvareda de las llanuras, por el otro en las brumas del mar, y en la cima de la Acrópolis los cipreses piramidales que bordeaban el templo de Eshmún se mecían y producían un murmullo, como las olas normales que batían lentamente a lo largo del muelle, al pie de las murallas._

Entendió un poco más a su maestro. El libro tenía la particularidad de dibujar imágenes muy claras en su cabeza. Eran descripciones minuciosas y llenas de un sentimiento particular que no podía definir, pero que se mantenía en él, como si estuviese en medio de la lucha de los mercenarios y Cártago. Se había perdido tres veces en el hilo argumental, pero podía recordar claramente la noche que se expandía desde el balcón de la princesa. Le hubiese gustado poder fotografiar esa oscuridad, las sombras de la ciudad y la amenaza silenciosa de cientos de hombres insatisfechos. Le hubiese gustado poder fotografiar el ímpetu de Salammbô.

Alan suspiró cansado y se tiró en su cama.

—No me gusta el invierno.

Fue una declaración al vacío, fue una protesta humilde y la confirmación de que la nevada era insoportable hasta para los fotógrafos aficionados que tenían que leer novelas sobre princesas en su casa, porque afuera hacía demasiado frío.

* * *

—Oye, Helga, ¿es cierto que tu _novio_ Arrr-nolddd te escribe cartas todas las semanas?

Helga dio un respingo, el resto de la clase contuvo el aliento.

Era el último periodo del viernes y Simmons había sido convocado a una reunión de último minuto. En toda su buena voluntad, había elegido como monitor de la clase de Gerald, con la esperanza de que, el líder innato de una de sus aulas más queridas, pudiera controlar cualquier eventualidad durante esa media hora de estudio individual. Aparentemente, Simmons no había tomado en cuenta el factor aburrimiento sumado al factor Harold.

—¿Qué dijiste, gordinflón? —Helga se erizó con peligrosa lentitud.

Harold había enfrentado piratas de río, el miedo ya no existía en su alma.

—Dije que si tu _novio_ Arr-

Pero Harold no alcanzó a terminar su osadía. Helga le había tirado el cuaderno que tenía sobre la carpeta. El cuaderno le había caído en el hombro, con tan buena puntería, que una de las esquinas tocó un punto sensible que dejó a Harold con la boca bien abierta.

—¡Arnold no es mi novio! —Helga declaró con mucho énfasis, mirando al resto de la clase.

Todos se miraron. Aunque era evidente que muchas cosas habían pasado en esa selva, ninguno hubiera podido predecir que Arnold y Helga se besarían. De hecho, hasta donde alcanzaba el conocimiento popular, ellos se odiaban. Sin embargo, por razones que seguramente obedecían a principios de la fiebre amarilla, ambos se habían besado. Un beso, así nada más, en medio de la selva, como en una película de mala calidad filmada para la televisión. No podían creerlo. No lo creían, pero el rumor se había convertido en leyenda y Helga se ponía de muy mal humor cuando alguien hacía el menor atisbo de mencionar cualquier cosa relacionada al tema. Sin la presencia zen de Arnold, incluso, parecía más enojada que de costumbre y, a decir verdad, más peligrosa.

—¡Claro que sí, todos saben que se be-! —Rhonda había pateado a Sid, quien corrió rápidamente a cubrir la boca de Harold con su mano.

—Te mataré por embustero, —golpeó su puño en la mesa—, ¡ven aquí y pelea!

Phoebe miró a Gerald suplicante y Gerald escuchó una voz (sonaba muy parecida a la de Arnold) que le decía que como monitor del salón debía evitar que le patearan el trasero a Harold. Se aclaró la garganta, se puso de pie sobre su silla y llamó a la calma.

—Helga, no puedes pelear en el salón, —la miró un momento—, ¿por qué mejor no vamos al nuevo cine que han puesto en la primera de Madison después de clases? Escuché que hay descuentos para grupos grandes.

—¡No soy ningún embustero! —Harold bramó—, ¡te diste un beso con él!

Helga le hubiera tirado otro de sus libros, pero Phoebe los había alejado convenientemente.

—¿No querrás decir que TÚ te besaste con Rhonda? —Helga ignoró las miradas que se había posado sobre ella.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Pataki! —Exclamó Rhonda escandalizada.

—Fue solo una vez y durante el paseo en el túnel… —Harold había enrojecido—. ¡Rhonda me obligó!

Helga chasqueó la lengua. Las risas rompieron cualquier posibilidad de sosiego.

—¿De qué te ríes Sid?, te vi dándole la mano a Stinky en el río, —Rhonda se abanicó el rostro con la mano.

—¡Claro que no!, Stinky se perdió en el matorral con Nadine.

Nadine no encontró momento más inconveniente para que le diera hipo.

—¡Estábamos buscando comida, los que estaban ocupados fueron Phoebe y Gerald!

Se completó el pandemonio cuando alguien (que se parecía mucho a Nadine) mencionó que incluso Lorenzo había tenido un momento especial con una de las chicas de la ciudad que visitaron (lo cual no era cierto, en palabras de Lorenzo). El asunto que había comenzado con Harold metiéndose con Helga, terminó en un tribunal abierto de recriminaciones, en el que los acusados hacían de juez y parte, cada uno a su turno.

Mientras Simmons regresaba de su reunión, imaginaba que el ruido que resonaba por los largos pasillos de la escuela, no pertenecía a su clase. Imaginaba (deseaba, de hecho) que se trataba de un rezago de sus memorias durante ese breve periodo en la selva. Probablemente era solo el ruido de los animales que se habían grabado en su memoria y no, de ninguna manera, sus estudiantes. Incluso antes de abrir la puerta, esperaba que todo fuese su imaginación y nada más.

* * *

—Helga, no puedes amenazar a Harold.

—¿Por qué no?

Simmons suspiró.

—Porque está mal, son compañeros, no necesitan recurrir a la violencia para resolver sus diferencias.

—¿Lo oíste uniceja?, soy intocable

—Harold, no le pongas apodos a Helga… y no eres intocable.

—¿Lo oíste, gordo?, todavía puedo partirte el trasero.

Harold gruñó. Simmons decidió que no ganaría nada de un intento de conversación grupal, así que decidió mejor ir por otra ruta.

—Harold, te quedarás una hora después de la escuela durante el lunes, martes y miércoles. Aprovecharás el tiempo para reflexionar sobre tus relaciones con tus compañeros de clase y avanzarás con la tarea, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿por qué me está castigando solo a mí?!

—Porque eres un tonto. —Helga intervino con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Harold, puedes retirarte.

—¡Esto es tan injusto! —Harold se marchó dando un portazo, pero regresó inmediatamente a disculparse y se fue finalmente cuando la puerta se cerró apropiadamente.

—¿Y bien, Simmons, ya puedo irme? —Helga movió impacientemente el pie derecho—, tengo que estar en un lugar a las cuatro.

—No, Helga, siéntate, por favor. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

—¿Estoy en problemas?

 _Quizá._ —No, claro que no.

—Estoy en problemas, ¿verdad? No sabes mentir, Simmons, —Helga tiró su mochila en un siento libre, se sentó al lado y cruzó los brazos.

—Solo quiero preguntarte si todo está bien, —la miró con atención—, ¿te has sentido bien desde que regresamos del viaje?

—Lo mismo de siempre, ¿por qué? —dijo a la defensiva.

—Has estado más… impetuosa que te costumbre, —alzó las cejas—; además, está lo del ensayo de la semana pasada. Les pedí que entregaran un recuento de su experiencia en la selva, pero no he recibido el tuyo.

—Quizá lo perdió.

—Pero ambos sabemos que no lo hice, ¿verdad?

Helga se removió incómoda en su asiento.

—¿Es esto por la tarea o por Harold?

—Es por ti, Helga, me gustaría saber si hay algo en lo que puedo ayudarte.

—¿Le parece que necesito su ayuda?

—Y también es por la tarea y por las amenazas a tus amigos…

—¡Harold no es mi amigo!

—De acuerdo, a tus compañeros.

—¿Me dejará en paz si hago la tarea y pateo a Harold fuera de clases?

—Si no quieres hablar, está bien, esperaré. Sin embargo, debes presentar las tareas y no, no puedes golpear a Harold.

—¿Aunque se lo merezca?

Simmons sonrió un poco.

—Aunque creas que se lo merezca.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, espero tu ensayo el lunes.

—¿Tan pronto?, ¿no debería reprobarme y ya?

—Creo en las segundas oportunidades, Helga.

—Creo que tiene preferencias, Simmons.

—Te quedarás lunes y martes después de clases.

Helga rodó los ojos, pero recogió sus cosas de mejor humor. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir se le ocurrió agregar en voz alta.

—Un día menos que a Harold, Simmons.

Cerró la puerta.

* * *

 **Día #1**

La librería se apretaba entre edificios largos y destartalados. Era toda de madera, pintada de blanco, con los marcos de las ventanas en verde. La puerta, gruesa y chillona, se abría de lunes a viernes desde las nueve hasta las cuatro. La había descubierto en un paseo involuntario a las oficinas de su papá, cuando la lluvia lo obligó a buscar refugio y tuvo que apretarse debajo de la pequeña lona roja que cubría la entrada. Pensó que se trataba de una casa de antigüedades por la cantidad de objetos viejos que se exhibían en un escaparate, pero cuando buscó el nombre, se encontró que una maderilla pintada de verde indicaba claramente que se trataba de _Tyche – Librería._

Entró porque no quería seguir mojándose, principalmente, pero también porque le había dado curiosidad. Cuando abrías la puerta, una campanilla irritante notaba inmediatamente que había un cliente nuevo en la tienda. Te recibía un escaparate enorme que cubría el ancho de una de las paredes del lugar, el resto estaba lleno de libros en pequeñas plataformas de manera, como las de los mercadillos de pulgas. Los libros eran en su mayoría de segunda mano, pero todavía se podía ver que algunos eran nuevos. La chica detrás del mostrador era joven, tenía el cabello corto a la altura de los hombros y usaba gafas de marco negro y cuadrado. Su expresión era malhumorada, pero siempre que entraba un cliente nuevo le daba la bienvenida.

Alan tomó un lugar en un viejo sillón estampado de flores rojas. Olía a humedad, pero sobre la humedad olía a café, así que repasó el lugar con la mirada antes de decidirse a tomar uno de los libros que estaban apilados en el piso. Se trataba de _Madame Bovary_ , en un edición en francés, antiquísima, extraña, de hojas amarillentas. Repasó las hojas y las marcas, sin entender muy bien lo que decía porque sus clases en la escuela no estaban tan avanzadas. La lluvía comenzó a caer con más fuerza, tuvo que quedarse dos horas en ese lugar, distrayéndose en los libros.

 **Día #1**

Tyche era una librería que algunos amigos de Olga habían abierto. Eran estudiantes de literatura, lingüística y filosofía que formaban un grupo extraño de semiadultos vestidos principalmente de negro. Cuando los conoció, Helga arrugó el ceño y miró a Olga como si no la conociera. Era difícil pensar que entre ese círculo de oscuridad pedante pudiera haber un lugar para su hermana. Así que lo preguntó directamente y voz en alta: _¿Qué haces con este montón de perdedores?_ El montón de perdedores la miró con insolencia antes de estallar en risas condescendientes. Helga los odió a todos, pero más a Olga, que soltó una risita divertida y la empujó dentro del lugar que olía a viejo.

Los libros eran donaciones o antigüedades que habían ido recopilando cada uno por su cuenta y que habían acomodado con peor gusto. Olga estaba en su clase de teatro, así que se pasaba las noches de los jueves con ellos antes de visitar la librería. Helga no entendía porque la había llevado hasta ese lugar hasta que le presentó un libro muy viejo que dejó en su regazo: _Edipo rey._

—¿Quieres que me case con Miriam y mate a Bob? —Le preguntó sarcástica. Olga la reprendió con la mirada.

—Lo necesitabas para la escuela, ¿no es cierto?, ¿qué otros libros te han mandado a leer?, te los compraré.

—Puedo ir a la biblioteca.

—Si vas a ser una escritora, Helga, necesitas empezar a leer y tener una biblioteca personal.

—¿De libros de segunda mano?

—Podrás tener unos nuevos cuando seas famosa, —Olga le guiñó el ojo y Helga se enfurruñó, pero escogió los libros que tenía que leer durante el año.

 **Día #2**

—Quiero este, por favor —Alan puso _Salammbô_ sobre el escaparate.

—Ese no está en venta.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque lo compraré yo a fin de mes.

Daisy era el nombre de la chica que atendía en la tienda. No solo se veía malhumorada, sino que tenía un carácter bastante irascible. La mayoría de veces no hablaban, pero como Alan se había vuelto un regular en la tienda, se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro. Quizá eso había alentado la confianza, pero no evitaba que las interacciones fueran brutalmente honestas.

—¿No hay un ejemplar que yo pueda comprar? —preguntó Alan de mal humor.

—Sí, este de aquí, —Daisy sacó uno de una ruma que tenía a la derecha. Era una edición bastante más antigua, de tapa dura y con letras doradas anunciando el título sobre el lomo y la superficie. Alan no lo quería, pero sabía que sus posibilidades de hacer valer sus derechos como comprador eran bastante limitadas, así que lo tomó y rodó los ojos.

—¿Cuánto?

—Diez dólares, ¿te lo envuelvo?

Daisy solía usar papel reciclado para envolver los libros, como si fueran carne, Alan no comprendía la funcionalidad, pero encontraba todo el asunto bastante divertido, así que nunca lo objetaba.

—Sí, para comer aquí, —bromeó, pero Daisy solo alzó una ceja. Sintió que las mejillas se le llenaban de vergüenza, así que tomó el libro con brusquedad, dejó el dinero y se fue a toda a prisa, atropellando a otros clientes en el proceso.

—Mocosos…

 **Día #2**

—¡Hey, ten cuidado! —Helga gritó con el puño en alto, pero Olga la tomó del brazo para que entrara.

—Mocosos… —dijo Daisy en voz alta.

Helga la miró mal.

—¿Qué clase de delincuentes entran a este lugar? —se quejó antes de tirarse en el sillón rojo.

Olga se sentó a su lado.

—Quizá solo tenía prisa.

Daisy soltó una risa burlona.

—¿Por qué has traído a la pequeña malhumorada? —lo dijo al propósito, porque sabía que Helga se enojaría. Olga le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero no contestó.

—Porque esta tienda nunca tiene clientes, entonces puedo concentrarme en hacer mis deberes, —Helga chasqueó la lengua y le devolvió la sonrisa. Daisy rodó los ojos y se concentró en su libro.

La verdad es que Helga se sentía cómoda en ese lugar extraño. Olga normalmente estaba más concentrada en leer sus líneas para la obra que estaba practicando, así que le daba espacio para que ella hiciera lo que quisiera: sus deberes, estudiar. Incluso, también, le escribía a Arnold.

Sobre todo, le escribía a Arnold.

 **Día #3**

—Necesito _El avaro_ de Molière.

—Búscalo, está entre los libros de la esquina, ahí, es uno de tapa roja, —Daisy lo señaló por encima, sin apartar la vista de su propio libro.

—¿Ese sí lo puedo comprar?

Alan no esperó una respuesta, avanzó rápidamente y comenzó a buscar entre los libros destartalados. Su padre se había ofrecido a comprar sus libros de texto durante el fin de semana, pero le había dicho que no. Todavía no entendía por qué lo había hecho, le gustaba pasar tiempo con su papá, pero sabía que él querría ir a una librería de las que habían en el centro comercial que les pertenecía. Sabía que su presencia en ese lugar crearía una especie de distancia entre ambos, sabía que él no entendería porqué prefería comprar en un librería vieja en lugar de en una nueva, con empleados atentos y ediciones más completas. Sabía que no entendía y, por alguna razón, quería defender ese espacio de incomprensión entre ambos.

—Perdón, —se disculpó en un susurro cuando sus dedos se chocaron con otros. Estaba distraído y confundido, ni siquiera tenía que leer el libro hasta dentro de dos meses. La portada, roja como el sillón de la tienda, fue más brillante que su confusión. Tomó el libro con rapidez y se dio la vuelta. Daisy lo miraba con curiosidad.

 **Día #3**

—Necesito algo para leer, —Helga se cruzó de brazos, era la primera vez que iba sin Olga a la librería.

—¿Y? —Daisy la miró por encima del marco de sus anteojos—, ¿qué te hace pensar que tengo algo para ti entre todos estos libros?

—Algo _nuevo_ para leer, —alzó un lado de la uniceja.

—¿Has leído _todo_ lo que está aquí? —la sonrisa era amplia e incrédula.

—Lo importante, sí.

—¿ _El señor de las moscas_?

—Ya.

—¿ _El cantar de los nibelungos_?

—Vi la ópera también.

—¿Qué hay de _Peleas y Melisande_?

Helga parpadeó un par de veces, intentó rebuscar entre sus recuerdos por algún título parecido. La biblioteca que Olga había inaugurado cuando comenzó a participar activamente en su club de literatura era bastante diversa, así que había creído que no había sorpresas que el futuro le deparara fuera de ella. Todos los libros que les encargaban en la escuela ya los había leído al menos dos veces y en años anteriores. Sabía que por el título seguramente sería una de esas novelas bizantinas que hablaban de amores imposibles y viajes largos e infructuosos, así que sonrió confiada.

—¿Es de un latino? —preguntó confiada.

—No.

—¿Qué?

—Es francesa, teatro, —Daisy le guiñó un ojo—, no lees teatro, ¿verdad?

Helga se sonrojó, abochornada, pero arrugó el ceño.

—¿Por qué leería ese género que no sabe si es poesía o narrativa?

—Es una obra de teatro del siglo XIX, si quieres revisarla, búscala con los otros de ahí.

Helga miró los libros con curiosidad. Avanzó con cuidado, dejó su mochila en el piso y comenzó a pasear sus manos sobre las tapas de colores: azul, morado, rojo, verde, todas en sus tonalidades más oscuras. Estaba tan ensimismada en su búsqueda, que apenas se dio cuenta cuando sus dedos rozaron otros más torpes y apurados, que tomaron un libro de lomo escarlata.

 **Día #4**

Se dejaba guiar por la ilusión esperanzadora de que la librería sirviera de refugio a la nieve que colapsaba las avenidas. Era el peor de los inviernos que recordaba, temible y amenazador, marcado por el compás del viento que rugía en sus orejas. Era el primer invierno, también, que hacía tantos viajes fuera de la mansión, así que sus recuerdos quizá estaban empañados por la exageración de su propia incomodidad. Quizá era que todos los inviernos en Hillwood se definían por la dureza del clima y él era el último en enterarse. _De cualquier forma_ , pensó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, _solo queda un mes y medio para la primavera._

Se alegró cuando notó, efectivamente, que la librería era más cálida de lo que había supuesto. Sus dedos volvieron a la vida en un hormigueo feliz que les devolvía el color desde la punta hasta la palma. Buscó a Daisy con la mirada, pero solo encontró a una rubia sonriente en su lugar. Una pequeña parte de él se sintió decepcionada, pero buscó espantar la sensación antes de que se volviera extraña.

Había mucha más gente de que la normalmente ocupaba el lugar, eso también lo fastidió, pero la lógica indicaba claramente que no todos estaban ahí en búsqueda de un libro. Recordó que su papá le había dicho que tendría que ir reduciendo su inclinación antisocial, pero el instinto a veces podía más que su conciencia. Se encontró buscando un lugar libre con la mirada, pero no encontró ninguno. Decidió vagar entre las pequeñas estanterías del fondo hasta que encontró una esquina deshabitada (la más cercana a una ventana mal cerrada) y se sentó en el piso. Tomó un libro en un intento de no parecer ocupado, aunque en realidad no sintiera ganas de leer. Solo había venido a ver a Daisy.

 _ **Cuentos reunidos**_

 **F. Scott Fitzgerald**

Ojeó el libro sin mucho entusiasmo. Sabía que el autor era famoso porque en la escuela lo habían puesto como uno de los que leerían eventualmente durante el año. Lo distraía, también, el hecho de que, desde su posición, solo podía ver transversalmente el mostrador de la entrada y aunque sabía que no había nada que ver ahí, la fuerza de la costumbre lo obligaba a cerciorarse aunque no quisiera. Se detuvo en cualquier lugar, cuando sus dedos eligieron una página sin importancia y cuando captó, por el rabillo del ojo, el comienzo de una frase que le alteró la tarde.

 _«Duerme entonces», pensó mientras daba la vuelta y se alejaba. «Duerme. Fue imposible: cuando me encontré con tu belleza, no quise malgastarla, pero la malgasté, no sé cómo. Duerme. Es lo único que te queda.»_

Alan la leyó un par de veces antes de que la curiosidad lo obligara a buscar el inicio. Era un cuento, _Último beso_ , no muy largo, que le hizo comprender por qué tenían que estudiar a Fitzgerald en su curso de literatura.

 **Día #4**

 _«Duerme entonces», pensó mientras daba la vuelta y se alejaba. «Duerme. Fue imposible: cuando me encontré con tu belleza, no quise malgastarla, pero la malgasté, no sé cómo. Duerme. Es lo único que te queda.»_

Helga cerró el libro con fuerza. Odiaba la nostalgia sensiblera de Fitzgerald, pero siempre terminaba enganchada con sus historias. La última vez tuvo el coraje de leerse la mitad de sus cuentos de un solo tirón, parada al lado de una estantería y hoy, al parecer, iba a hacer lo mismo. Se detuvo antes de caer, la insistencia en la pérdida siempre le había calado hondo, pero más todavía en ese momento tan lleno de incertidumbre. No quería reconocer que la estación le ganaba a su fuerza de voluntad, porque era un sentimiento agobiante y cansado. Nunca había tenido necesidad de pensar en la derrota, aunque la conociera y la soledad se sentía derrotada cuando contaba los días que habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Arnold.

Todo era culpa de Fitzgerald.

Dejó el libro en un lugar en el que originalmente no había estado, al propósito, por si se le volvía a ocurrir divagar en sus recuerdos. Se obligaría a sí misma a olvidar que ese libro de cuentos estaba en un estante cerca de una ventana sin cerrar, en una esquina oscura y por donde casi nadie se acercaba a revisar los libros.

 **Día #5**

—Tengo el mismo libro en mi casa…

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Tengo este libro en mi casa, —Helga lo alzó—, pero el mío está subrayado.

—No sabía que te gustara Romeo y Julieta.

—No me gustaba, —se sonrojó—, pero quién rayos puede seguir existiendo sin haber leído a Shakespeare.

Daisy sonrió sarcástica.

—¿Quién puede anotar en un libro?

—Es _mi_ libro, me lo compré con _mi_ dinero, ¿por qué no podría marcar mis partes favoritas?

—¿Lo has leído con tanto ahínco?

—Es porque antes actué en una obra...

—Pensé que el teatro era para perdedores.

—Lo es, —recordó a Eugene—, definitivamente, pero participar en la obra era obligatorio así que tuve que hacerlo. Me compré el libro luego de… ah rayos, yo era Julieta.

—Me imaginaba algo así, —dijo Daisy, divertida—, ¿no quieres llevarte otra copia de tu libro favorito?

—¡No es mi favorito!

—Pero tiene los mejores recuerdos, ¿verdad?

Cuando Helga volvió a sonrojarse, Daisy se rió abiertamente.

 **Día #5**

—¿Por qué estás leyendo eso?

—Tenemos que hacer un ensayo durante las vacaciones de invierno.

—¿No falta un mes para eso, todavía?

—Sí, —Alan alzó la mirada—. No puedo salir por la nevada.

Sammy le devolvió la mirada con simpatía y esa extrañeza residual que indicaba lo diferentes que eran a pesar de ser padre e hijo. Alan había aprendido a entender que no tenía que ser necesariamente malo, que la diferencia no creaba jerarquías y que su papá seguía siendo su papá, aunque a veces se miraran como bichos raros.

—Recuerdo que me mandaron a leerla en la escuela.

—¿Qué te pareció?

—Vi la película con tu mamá, ella sí la leyó, —Sammy se rió en voz alta—. ¿Sabías que tenían trece años? Ah, por supuesto que sabes, la estás leyendo…

—¿La película es buena?

—Claro, a tu mamá le gustaba cuando Leonardo cantaba, —se aclaró la garganta—, _what is a youth?_ Le gustaba leer como ti, era muy lista, sabía cosas que solo los maestros conocían.

Alan notó que se removía nerviosamente en su lugar.

—¿Rentarán esa película?

—¿Eh? No lo sé, pero… ¡yo la tengo! —Sammy pareció darse cuenta—, ¿quieres que la veamos? Ah, bueno, si has terminado de leer…

—Las películas no son iguales a los libros, de cualquier manera, —Alan se levantó—, ¿vamos a verla?

—¡Excelente! —Sammy se entusiasmó—, yo también podría leer el libro después.

—Puedo prestártelo.

—¡Excelente, una idea de un millón de dólares!

Alan sonrió.

 **Día #6**

 **El viaje a la selva**

por Helga G. Pataki

"Anónimo"

 _Arnold me besó._

 _A mí._

 _Duró diez segundos._

 _Fue extraño._

 _Me sentí mareada._

Helga miró la hoja de papel antes de soltar una carcajada nerviosa. Se puso a pensar en lo ridículo que sonaba cuando lo escribía. En lo ridículo que sonaba que cierto Arnold hubiese besado a un tal anónimo durante diez segundos. En lo ridículo que era pensar en ella misma como ese anónimo y en lo tonto que había sido negarlo todo para que resultara que a Arnold también le gustaba ella. A Arnold le gustaba Helga. _LE GUSTO_. Se lo creía de a pocos, a veces, luchando con la sonrisa potencialmente estúpida que se le dibujaba en el alma. _Yo le gusto_. Sí, quizá no la amaba, quizá estaba en la selva, quizá no volverían a verse, pero para una pesimista consumada, ¿qué era la distancia comparada a la indiferencia?

Rompió el papel, lo tiró a la basura y volvió a escribir el título.

 **Día #6**

 **El viaje a la selva**

por Helga G. Pataki

"Anónimo"

 _La selva se abrió como una bóveda de roca, hundida en un laberinto de follaje y ríos serpenteantes que dibujaban ondulaciones desde lo profundo. Hacía mucho calor, como si entráramos a la boca de un mounstro hambriento y cansado. Nosotros éramos mounstros también, agotados y hartos de un viaje que parecía prolongarse en las horas que tuvimos que quedarnos en el aeropuerto. Me preguntaba si la selva sería todo lo que habían prometido, si me encontraba en una aventura que me estaba perdiendo o si la aventura comenzaría cuando llegáramos al lugar desconocido donde nos quedaríamos. Habí_ _an_ _pasado apenas el tiempo y ya estaba harta de la decisión que otros habían tomado por mí. Quería irme a un lugar sin calor, sin la amenaza de los insectos y sin el verde sofocante de las plantas. Entonces fue cuando vi a Arnold. Él miraba hacia el camino que se transparentaba a través de la ventana. Parecía igual de cansado que el resto, pero sonreía para sí mismo, como si pudiera ver esperanza en el horizonte salvaje. Entonces sentí la brisa, el soplo helado que alivió mi irritación. Habíamos llegado a San Lorenzo._

Alan miró la hoja con curiosidad. Revisó el libro un par de veces, pero no encontró relación entre Romeo y Julieta y el comienzo de ese ensayo. Era una hoja de papel simple, rayado, de un cuaderno cualquiera, estaba escrita en tinta violeta, como azulada. Releyó el pasaje un par de veces más antes de que la alarma del recuerdo le hiciera enarcar la ceja. Arnold iba a un viaje a San Lorenzo. Arnold tenía una compañera llamada Helga Pataki, alias anónimo (aunque de eso solo se había enterado en ese momento).

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio donde guardaba sus plumas y tachó una "n" que sobraba en una oración.

—Helga Pataki.

Dobló la hoja y la guardó en el cajón.

* * *

 _Querida Helga:_

 _¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Gerald dice que todo está bien, pero me pregunto por qué no estoy recibiendo tus cartas, ¿tienes bien mi dirección?, la oficina de correos aquí pudo haberlas perdido, ¿las estás escribiendo? Supongo que no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero me gustaría saber de ti y de cómo estás pasando tus días por allá. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre la Lucerna? Hace un par de días tuvimos que internarnos en los campamentos junto a las cuevas. No se puede ver nada cuando oscurece, pero anoche vi el barco, se movió entre las nubes hasta que apareció la Luna. Te juro que pude verlo, Helga. Sé que te gustaría haberlo visto también, no tengo una cámara conmigo, pero te hice un dibujo. Te prometo que mejorarán._

 _Por favor, escríbeme._

 _Abrazos,_

 _Arnold_

* * *

 **Notas:**

No me morí (creo). Bueno, sí, no es sobre lo que estado publicando últimamente, pero es para lo que me he inspirado: viaje de la selva (porque ya salió la confirmación de película y HELGA TIENE BOOBS, haré un fic de eso, lo prometo) + Alan + Helga + mis ganas de escribir drama. El capítulo es larguísimo porque era necesario que lo fuera, es semi introductorio, pero igual he dejado pistas que desarrollaré en el resto del fic. Los demás capítulos serán más rápidos porque quiero hacer muchas cosas que he estado imaginando. Es un fic feliz a su manera: no sé quiénes se van a querer, pero se querrán. Tiene muchas referencias literarias, lo sé, pero les he puesto las recomendaciones más abajo. El estilo también es diferente (es como una mezcla de los dos que más he estado usando), pero espero que esté funcionando… ¡Díganme qué piensan! He disfrutado mucho escribirlo. La idea la tenía lista, me demoré en subirlo porque lo he reescrito -literalmente- 24 veces, sí, soy obsesiva.

Los amo porque me tienen paciencia (¿verdad?)

¡Abrazos, retoñitos!

 **Reviews anónimos**

 **A**

Ya lo sigo ;), a mí también me gusta mucho Alan, juaz. Muchas gracias por escribir, cariño.

 **Karu**

Ah, pues a ver qué pasa con Alan. Por ahora parece que tiene la ventaja de la distancia, ¿no? Jajajaja, gracias por escribir, cariño.

 **Fran**

¡Gracias a ti por leer, cariño!

 **Guest**

¡Muchas gracias!, espero que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado. Yo creo que Alan tiene mucho potencial, habrá que ver qué sucede. Espero que lo que viene también te agrade.

 **Guest**

¡Ya está!, un abrazo, cariño.

 **Recomendaciones del capítulo**

 **Música:**

At last – Etta James

 **Libros:**

Salammbô – Flaubert

Edipo rey – Sófocles

El avaro – Molière

El señor de las moscas – Golding

Peleas y Melisande – Maeterlinck

Último beso – Fitzgerald

Romeo y Julieta – Shakespeare

What is a youth? – Romeo and Juliet (1968)

 **Datos random**

Tyche – diosa griega que personifica el destino y la fortuna

Lucerna – embarcación fantasmal de la mitología chilota (se cree que transporta a los muertos, brujos y que mueve la Luna a través de sus fases)


	3. Capítulo II: El verano del 99

**Capítulo II: El verano del 99**

* * *

 _Querida Helga:_

 _¿Cómo estás? Lamento no haber escrito en las últimas dos semanas. Estuvo lloviendo muy fuerte y no pude ir a la central de correos hasta hoy. Te estoy escribiendo esto antes de salir de nuevo, perdona si es una carta corta. He tenido que venir a la ciudad para dar los exámenes de la escuela, aunque no vaya a la mitad de las clases. Es interesante recibir clases de mis papás, pero extraño tener un salón. Espero que estés disfrutando la escuela. Me regalaron una cámara instantánea y le intenté tomar una foto a la Luna, no salió muy bien, pero creo que te gustará, la tomé desde la cima donde nos perdimos._

 _Escríbeme, por favor._

 _Un abrazo,_

 _Arnold._

* * *

—¡Una bola rápida, Smith!, ¡rápida!, ¡demonios!, ¿dónde rayos dejaste toda esa voluntad que me enseñaste en las pruebas?, ¡mueve el brazo zopenco o puedes despedirte del equipo!

Apenas se acaba la tarde y la caída del sol dibuja una línea roja en el horizonte. En el campo Gerald hay voces, pequeñas, graves y entusiasmadas que se pelean unas con otras mientras se dan órdenes. Ninguna es más alta y más potente que la de Helga, en el centro del campo, que tiene el rostro lleno de tierra y el cansancio desparramado en el cuerpo. Es un juego de práctica, con los nuevos reclutas, pero todos son todavía muy torpes para entender los gritos y las amenazas. Helga se acerca a uno de los nuevos y sus gritos silencian todo lo demás.

El muchacho la mira, asustado, y Helga es varias veces más pequeña que el resto de los chicos, pero cuando se inunda de indignación y de mal genio, es como si estuviera en la cima de una montaña. En la cima de todo y es injusta y certera y no ve más allá de cólera. Los demás, los que ya la conocen, se encogen un poco y dan pasos involuntarios hacia atrás. Saben, es imposible no notarlo, que Helga grita y se enoja y nadie es capaz de plantarle la cara cuando está así.

Su mal humor legendario es el rumor que mueve la marea de las voluntades más férreas. No son los gritos especialmente, sino ese rastro de sarcasmo violento que amenaza el ingenio y la fuerza. Ese día, sin embargo, hay algo que no cuaja y que se ha vuelto canícula de verano en la brisa reticente que sigue a la noche. Algo que suena a gravedad tormentosa en la normalidad amenazante. Algo que parece que se desgasta y no funciona, porque Helga sigue emitiendo esas ondas siniestras.

—¡Muévete, zopenco!

El polvo se alza bajo sus suelas. Ha empujado a chicos dos veces más grandes que ella, pero no es necesario que empuje a nadie, porque las filas se abren a su alrededor mientras los rumores comienzan a susurrar de boca a boca. _Helga está loca, es un demonio._ El misterio de su liderazgo parece resolverse en ese instante. Los rumores señalaban que había dejado su anterior equipo debido a una pelea con su capitán. Harta de sus órdenes, había decidido formar uno propio. Era un equipo pequeño, que apenas había cubierto las plazas para considerarse uno, pero igual había logrado inscribirse en el último minuto. El torneo entre los muchachos de la zona no era la gran cosa, pero significaba mucho para los que habían visto pasar toda su vida en Hillwood. El equipo de Helga había logrado sobrevivir a las primeras eliminatorias, sin mucha destreza y con mucha fuerza de espíritu. El periódico local lo había publicado en una pequeña nota junto a una fotografía del grupo variopinto.

Alan había llegado al periódico a través de Sammy. Fue un lunes, a la hora en la que todos dejan sus casas para ir a trabajar. Sammy leía periódicos de siete hasta las nueve de la mañana, todos los que podía, sin excepciones. El periódico local, incluso, aunque sus noticias parecieran no ser de mucha importancia para un millonario. Alan terminaba de desayunar cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, logró leer una nota auspiciada por una compañía de _beepers_.

 **Pataki a la cabeza: las nuevas estrellas del béisbol local**

Las alarmas sonaron en su cabeza. Revisó con cuidado la información y decidió ir al lugar que señalaban como el más habitual para sus prácticas. Le costó llegar, pero finalmente encontró un campo remodelado entre una cadena de edificios. Visitó las prácticas varias veces, solo para estar seguro de que no se equivocaba.

Se acercó en un impulso que no terminó de comprender: alzó la mano, tomó la muñeca. Se volvió físico. Ahí donde tenía los dedos ásperos por la tierra. Ahí, entre las yemas y la piel, en la sangre y en la furia que calienta la sangre.

—Arnold me contó todo sobre ti.

Fue la primera mentira que le dijo.

* * *

—¿Qué diablos acabas de decir? —Helga tiró el bate de béisbol al suelo con toda su fuerza, se soltó en un movimiento rápido y lo encaró con la mirada llena de advertencia.

Alan nunca había sido el receptor de nada parecido al enojo. Si acaso, alguna expresión de cansancio o indiferencia, muy distintas de la que estaba recibiendo en ese momento. La curiosidad estaba cargada de advertencia popular, de esa sabiduría histórica que aconsejaba no meter las narices por caminos que no lo involucraran directamente a uno mismo. Sin embargo, Alan siempre había tenido una nariz grande, del mismo tamaño que la de su curiosidad. Quizá no había sido la mejor idea del mundo, pero era demasiado tarde para cuestionarse. Era demasiado tarde para obviar el calor de la tarde, las hojas de escritura extraña que encontró en dos libros y el enigma que suponía el enojo en esos ojos azules y crueles.

—Me llamo Alan Redmond, soy un seguidor del béisbol local, buen campeonato.

Helga parpadeó.

—No te pregunté tu nombre, fenómeno. ¿Estás sordo o qué?, ¿qué diablos fue lo que dijiste sobre Arnold?

Alan intuyó que solo tenía una oportunidad para aclararse, pero no encontró que la verdad fuese lo suficientemente conveniente. Buscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó un pedazo de papel.

—Tú eres anónimo, ¿verdad?, —le preguntó mientras se lo entregaba.

Helga le arrebató la hoja en una centésima de segundo, sus ojos bailaban apresurados, se movían con tanta rapidez que Alan dudó si estaban leyendo. Notó con bastante sorpresa que se había puesto pálida, su boca se apretaba en una línea de censura y las puntas de sus dedos palidecían por la fuerza que imprimía en sus manos. Era como si estuviera conteniéndose.

—¿Dónde diablos encontraste esto?

—Estaba en un libro de los que venden en Tyché, —suspiró cansado y abrió su maleta—. Mira, creo que lo olvidaste, no he cambiado nada y sentí que tenía que devolvértelo. La verdad no sé si es tu libro, pero encontré esa hoja ahí, con tu nombre. He intentado dártelo desde hace varios meses, pero sueles desaparecer después de estos torneos y… en fin. —Sacó un libro de uno de los bolsillos delanteros y se lo entregó.

—¿Has leído lo que escribí?

—Solo lo que estaba en la hoja, —mintió.

Helga miró el libro con alivio. Alan se dio cuenta que, sin la mitad del enojo, parecía una niña bastante normal.

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? —demandó Helga, desconfiada y siniestra. Alan notó que tenía cambios de humor muy climáticos.

—Arnold me lo dijo, —repitió inseguro—. Es una larga historia, pero somos amigos… y me habló de sus compañeros de clase. Tu equipo es bastante conocido localmente, así que cuando leí sobre ti en los periódicos, supuse que, si eras una Helga que escribe sobre Arnold, había una gran posibilidad de que fueras la misma persona.

Helga arrugó el entrecejo.

—No es de tu incumbencia, zopenco, pero _no escribo_ sobre Arnold. Este es un ensayo para la escuela que no terminé porque obviamente… —se detiene—, ¿por qué demonios tengo que justificarme de cualquier forma? ¡Fuera de mi campo!

Alan alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué tal una fotografía y me iré de _tu_ campo? —negoció.

—¿Qué tal si te golpeo con tu cámara y te imaginas que tomaste la fotografía?

—No eres muy agradecida, ¿verdad?

—No eres muy listo, ¿cierto?

Sintió que esa sensación de pasiva tolerancia iba diluyéndose en la rapidez de las respuestas cortantes de Helga. No estaba acostumbrado a la hostilidad directa. Quizá por eso no tuvo tiempo de planear bien su estrategia, quizá por eso prefirió confiar en sus instintos y continuar la conversación fuera de su lugar de comodidad.

—Quizá soy un poco más listo de lo que crees, —alzó una ceja e irguió su postura—, tu ensayo no fue la única hoja que dejaste en el libro.

Helga lo miró, ultrajada.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Quizá tengo material para sobornarte, pero soy demasiado decente para usarlo abiertamente contra ti.

—¿Y cómo me vas a sobornar, genio?

Alan dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Puedo darle el material a Harold.

Fue el primer nombre que recordó de sus conversaciones con Arnold.

—Tú no conoces a Harold.

—Tampoco te conocía a ti.

—¿Qué podría hacer Harold? Ni siquiera sabe leer.

Alan podía notar que, superficialmente, el acto de bravuconería de Helga era impecable. Su tono de voz, su postura, su mirada penetrante y ese rastro de prepotencia que arrastraba en sus palabras. Si hubiera tenido menos entrenamiento en la observación detallada, hubiera dejado pasar por alto la palidez que mantenían las yemas de sus dedos, las que nunca habían dejado de apretarse.

—Supongo que tendremos que arriesgarnos, —concluyó con toda la sinceridad que tenía. Tomó su maleta para cargársela al hombro antes de dar la media vuelta. Se alejó despacio, midiendo sus pasos mientras contaba los segundos que le faltaban para decidir si admitía una derrota o aceptaba humildemente su victoria.

Tres pasos antes de abandonar el campo, la voz de Helga espantó a las aves que reposaban en la copa del árbol más cercano.

—¡Eh, larguirucho, espera!, ¡espera, demonios!

Los pasos se apresuraron sobre la hierba. Alan suspiró aliviado, pero recordó guardar la compostura antes de enfrentarse a la marea azul.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Solo las fotos.

—Una foto y me darás todo lo que hayas encontrado en el libro.

—Dos fotos y una con el equipo completo.

—¿Por qué demonios te interesa tanto esto?

—Tengo una tarea para un taller de la escuela, debo fotografiar a todos los equipos locales y el tuyo es el más raro, sin ofender.

Helga le lanzó una mirada de muerte, pero Alan había perfeccionado la apatía.

—¿A qué te refieres con el más raro?

—Lo dirige una niña en un vestido rosa, se formó hace tres meses y está entre los favoritos para la final.

—¿Eres un acosador o qué?

—Soy un entusiasta del deporte.

Helga soltó un bufido incrédulo, pero Alan no se inmutó. Se midieron por varios segundos antes de que la rubia volviera a tomar la palabra.

—Te daré una fotografía individual y puedes venir mañana a tomar una del entrenamiento, eso es todo.

Alan lo meditó brevemente: —de acuerdo.

Helga estiró la mano y abrió su palma, demandante.

—Ah no, no confío en ti. Te daré mi parte cuando termines de cumplir la tuya, —Alan miró a su alrededor—, esto va a oscurecer pronto, tomaré tu fotografía mañana, antes de que comiencen, ¿a qué hora deben estar aquí?

—A las cuatro, —Helga se acercó dando dos grandes trancos, era más pequeña que Alan, pero su aura todavía resultaba bastante imponente—. No juegues conmigo, inútil, o me aseguraré de veas el resto de la temporada desde una camilla de hospital. —Se separó y escupió a un lado para después marcharse.

Alan chasqueó la lengua, levemente impresionado.

* * *

—Hey, ¿quieres un _hot dog_?

Alan bajó su cámara un momento.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Quieres un _hot dog_? Cuestan un dólar, compra un _hot dog_.

Se trataba de un muchacho bastante pequeño, de cabello negro y con el rostro lleno de trazas de chocolate. Tenía una cesta de madera en la que exponía varios _hot dog_. Alan sabía que ese sentimiento de disgusto nacía de su crianza snob, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—No, gracias.

El muchacho no se movió, parpadeó un par de veces y tomó uno de los palitos con _hot dog_ que tenía y se lo puso en las narices.

—Cuestan un dólar, todos están comiendo uno, cómpralo.

Alan se removió, incómodo. Miró a su alrededor, a pesar de que no estaba lleno, había varias personas ocupando los bancos. Todos tenían latas de soda en una mano y un _hot dog_ en la otra. No entendía por qué había tanta gente reunida para una práctica regular, pero supuso que Helga tenía más influencia de la que dejaba mostrar. Tosió, pensó un poco y, finalmente, sacó un dólar de su bolsillo.

—Aquí tienes, puedes quedarte con el _hot dog_ , —se atrevió a sonreír sin sinceridad, dando el asunto por terminado.

El muchacho aceptó el dinero, pero no se movió de su lugar.

—Tómalo, acabas de pagar por él.

—Realmente no lo quiero, gracias.

—No he venido a pedir limosna, he venido a venderte un _hot dog_.

—Acabo de almorzar, guárdamelo para la próxima vez.

—No lo tendré para una próxima vez.

—Mira, —intentó explicar— ahora solo quiero tomar fotos, si tomo el _hot dog_ no podré sostener la cámara, ¿me entiendes? —alzó la cámara para darse énfasis—, ¿por qué no se lo regalas a alguien más? A la siguiente persona que quiera un _hot dog_ y no tenga dinero para comprarlo, ¿estamos a mano?

El muchacho lo escuchó con atención y finalmente dejó el _hot dog_ junto al resto de los que tenía. Pareció conformarse con esa explicación porque no dijo nada más y se volteó para seguir paseándose por las gradas en las que todavía había gente sin comida.

Alan suspiró aliviado, se disponía a continuar tomando fotos, cuando escuchó una risita burlona a su derecha. Volteó a pesar de sí mismo.

—Podrías haber tomado el _hot dog_ y tirarlo luego, ¿sabes? —la chica que le hablaba sonreía con malicia, tenía las manos apoyadas en su regazo y era bastante más alta que la mayoría de las que conocía.

—No creo en desperdiciar comida, gracias.

—Es el niño chocolate, te lo explicaré porque no pareces de por aquí, —su mirada era penetrante y lo estudiaba cuidadosamente—. El niño chocolate está loco, está empeñado en vender cosas para seguir comprando chocolates, ¿entiendes? No es agresivo, pero podrías ignorarlo, eventualmente se irá.

Alan la miró con cuidado. Su expresión era despectiva, pero había cierta sinceridad que sirvió para convencerlo de que le estaba ofreciendo un consejo, a pesar de que sus palabras indicaran todo lo contrario. _Cuando en Roma…_ pensó resignado, así que esbozó una sonrisa irónica antes de soltar un _gracias_ bastante escueto.

—De nada, querido. Mi nombre es Rhonda, recuérdalo, ya que me debes un favor.

—Soy Alan.

—Lo sé, querido, lo sé, de la familia Redmond, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Rhonda ensanchó su sonrisa, sus ojos pasearon por el campo y brillaron maliciosos por un momento.

—Nos vemos, querido, —dijo tranquilamente mientras se levantaba—, estoy segura que volveremos a encontrarnos.

No comprendió por qué se había marchado tan abruptamente hasta que volvió a concentrar su atención en la práctica y notó que esta se había detenido. Se había formado un círculo en el centro del campo: Helga estaba en el centro, discutía con los brazos abiertos y su voz resonaba en las gradas; su contraparte, un muchacho robusto y que gritaba casi tanto como ella, tenía reunidos a varios jugadores que Alan no había visto nunca. Decidió acercarse con el resto de curiosos, guardaba la secreta esperanza de que el evento inesperado no arruinara sus propios planes.

—¡Fuera de mi campo! —Helga estaba lívida.

—¡Este es nuestro campo, Pataki! —Harold miraba a Stinky y a Sid por el rabillo del ojo—. ¡Nos toca practicar hoy, fuera!

—¡Ustedes no están en las eliminatorias!, ¡necesitamos entrenar!

—¿Y eso a mí qué me importa? —Harold se hinchó—. ¡Es tu culpa que no hayamos quedado, tú separaste al equipo!

—El que separó al equipo fuiste tú, gordinflón cerebro de mosca. ¿No dijiste que podías ganar sin mí?, ¡ahí lo tienes!, ¡ahora, lárgate antes de que te eche a patadas!

—¡Te crees muy ruda, Pataki!—Harold alzó su puño, varios de los chicos a su espalda murmuraban emocionados y habían comenzado a corear su nombre—. ¡Cierra la boca o te golpearé!

La amenaza era absurda. Todos sabían que era absurda. Harold y Helga peleaban todo el tiempo, pero nunca iba más allá de los gritos. Era un episodio entretenido en el que se amenazaban, claudicaban y el tiempo pasaba rápidamente. Las prácticas eran siempre el mejor lugar para ver las peleas. Desde que Helga se había marchado del equipo, Harold buscaba cada pequeña oportunidad que tenía para molestarla. Las razones variaban según la época, pero la más importante tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que el equipo de principiantes de Helga había eliminado al equipo que Harold había decidido liderar. Alan volvió a preguntar a uno de los chicos que estaba mirando la pelea: _¿estás seguro que esto es normal?_ La respuesta fue tajante: _¿Harold pegarle a Helga?, pfff, no lo creo._

—Cada golpe que me des, zopenco, te lo devolveré diez veces. ¡Atrévete!

 _Atrévete._

 _¡Atrévete, Harold, atrévete!_

 _¡Berman, atrévete!_

Las voces se alzaron al unísono, enfurecidas por la violencia del espectáculo, resguardadas en la confusión de la gresca. Helga hundió los pies en la tierra, apretó el bate que tenía en la mano y se preparó. Harold se subió los pantaloncillos, se limpió las manos en su camiseta, quebró las rodillas, soltó sus hombros. Se estaba preparando para el embate, lleno de adrenalina, envalentonado por los gritos, arrastró los pies sobre el césped.

—¡Última oportunidad para disculparte, Pataki!

—En tus sueños, zopenco.

—¡Recuerda que tu _novio_ Arnold ya no está aquí para defenderte!

 _¿Novio?_

Las risas comenzaron a escucharse; Alan arrugó el ceño, confundido. Helga tenía la misma expresión que había puesto cuando le entregó la hoja con el ensayo a medias. Le temblaba la mandíbula, sus ojos chispeaban de cólera y todo su cuerpo se había tensado. Cuando gritó, las risas cesaron de golpe y todos dieron un paso atrás.

—¡ESTÁS MUERTO, BERMAN!

Tomó un segundo entero: parpadear, contener el aliento, moverse entre los curiosos. Helga había soltado el bate en la carrera, estaba tirado a un lado, como un cuerpo abandonado. La fuerza del impulso levantó el polvo, el grito resonó en el golpe hueco que hizo vibrar el piso, Harold no fue de reaccionar a tiempo. Lo tenía sujeto en el piso, ella encima de él, el puño había golpeado la mejilla izquierda. Los gritos se convirtieron en vítores y silbidos agudos, nadie se atrevía a dar un paso delante, pero tenían los ojos bien abiertos.

 _¡Helga derribó a Harold!_

 _¡Helga!_

 _¡Harold!_

Alan dio un paso adelante. El pequeño cuerpo se Helga se doblaba sobre Harold, todos los músculos tensos, en respiración agitada y alborotada en el caos. Harold, por otro lado, se removía sin intensidad, era bastante evidente que podía tirar a Helga en cualquier momento, pero el golpe había llegado muy rápido y todavía estaba lidiando con la confusión generada por el impacto. La imagen era perfecta, como David y Goliat ilustrados en dos niños de once años. Alan repasó con sus dedos las esquinas de la cámara que le colgaba del cuello. Era un decisión rápida e importante. Podía tomar una fotografía inofensiva, como le indicaba el instinto, o podía dar un paso al frente y ayudar a la persona en peligro, como le indicaba la razón. Era sencillo, para decidir, solo tenía que volver a mirar.

El ángulo que marcaba la caída del sol coloreaba rojizo sobre naranja en las siluetas de Harold y Helga. Parecían un solo bloque, enredados en los brazos, pegados al suelo. El ruido de la gente no dejaba escuchar nada, pero el movimiento del pecho y los labios semiabiertos llenos de tierra demostraban claramente que aún se gritaban pullas a la cara. Era increíble, la voluminosidad del cuerpo de Harold aprisionado en el piso, subyugado a la violencia del carácter de Helga. Se empujaban ambos, enfurecidos, llenos del calor del verano. Alan se demoró en notarlo, pero un hilo de sangre marcaba la mejilla de Harold; se trataba del mismo rastro que coloreaba los nudillos de Helga.

Decidió dar un paso adelante.

—¡Suficiente! —bramó una tercera voz, grave y potente, que acalló las risas y los ánimos más enardecidos.

 _¡Es Patty, vámonos de aquí!_

 _¡Patty, llegó Patty!_

La chica parecía enojada, pero de la misma manera en la que Harold y Helga lo estaban. El suyo era más bien calmado, como si pudiera medirlo. Las personas le abrían el paso, escondiéndose o callando, parecían asustados, lo suficiente para ir abandonando el lugar de la pelea.

Tomó a Helga de un brazo y la alzó en el aire con la facilidad de quien recoge un trapo. La fuerza de su agarre, incluso, hizo que Helga trastabillara cuando la jaló. Lo mismo pasó con Harold, aunque tuvo que usar sus dos brazos para levantarlo, no parecía que se hubiera esforzado en exceso para hacerlo. Lo empujó lejos de sí misma cuando el muchacho se puso en pie y se cruzó de brazos, impaciente.

—¿Se puede saber de quién fue esta estúpida idea?

Helga la miró de reojo. Harold abrió la boca varias veces, pero no logró articular nada.

—¡¿Y bien?! —exclamó en voz alta y los últimos curiosos que quedaban terminaron por retirarse. Alan dio un paso atrás, pero no llegó a escapar porque la curiosidad le ganaba.

—¡El estúpido gordinflón idiota no sabe quedarse callado!, ¡no te metas en esto! —Helga había gritado, pero su tono carecía de convicción.

—¡Tú comenzaste, uniceja! —se defendió Harold inmediatamente.

—¡Cállense los dos! —Patty golpeó su pie en el piso—. ¿Sabes que nos pueden descalificar si nos metemos en problemas, Helga?, espero que como capitana seas consciente que un incidente así nos puede sacar de la competencia.

—¡Ya lo sé! —Helga la miró con resentimiento, pero Patty ya había volteado a ver a Harold.

—¡Y tú!, ¿no se supone que tienes que preparar a tu propio equipo?

—¿Cuál equipo?, ¡ustedes nos eliminaron!

—Dijiste que ibas a ser capitán para llevar a tu equipo a la victoria, ¿fue esa una promesa vacía?, si no lo lograste este año, prepárate para el siguiente, Harold. —Patty arrugó el ceño—, pelear porque no ganaste es de mediocres.

Harold se agitó.

—¡Mejor que hacer un equipo de niñitas!, ¡ustedes solo están ganando porque los demás les tienen pena y las dejan ganar!

—Cállate, Harold.

—¡Sabes que es verdad!

Patty se descruzó de brazos.

—Pensé que habías madurado un poco, Harold, me decepcionas. —Lo miró un momento y se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más. Harold demoró unos segundos, pero decidió seguirla.

Helga bufó, descreída. Alan arrugó el ceño y la miró, incrédulo.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Una práctica de béisbol, ¿qué más?

* * *

—¡Demonios! —Helga apretó los labios y agitó su mano derecha.

—Te va a doler por unos días.

—No me digas, genio.

Alan le lanzó una botella de agua que acababa de comprar de las maquinitas. Helga la tomó por reflejo y lo miró sin comprender.

—Está helada, ponla en tus nudillos, te aliviará, —se explicó mientras se sentaba en una grada. Todavía estaban en el campo de béisbol, Helga se había quedado guardando el equipo, pero el dolor en la mano, con la que había golpeado a Harold, entorpecía su labor. Alan se había quedado con la esperanza de tomar su fotografía, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, se dio cuenta que era una tarea inútil. Decidió, en cambio, obedecer a su curiosidad.

—No creas que voy a agradecerte.

—No lo esperaba.

—¿Entonces por qué todavía sigues aquí? —gruñó.

—¿Por qué eres tan hostil?

—¿Por qué debería ser de otra forma?

—No lo sé, quizá, porque no te he hecho nada, ¿eh?, ¿qué piensas? —Alan comenzaba a irritarse.

—¿Nada, eh? —Helga apretó la botella sobre sus nudillos y dejó que el escozor fuera desapareciendo—. Eres un completo extraño que tiene cosas que me pertenecen y que, al parecer, siente placer en acosar a las personas, ¿cómo sé que no estás siguiéndome todo el tiempo? Me pides una foto para un proyecto extraño y te apareces en mis entrenamientos todos los días, creo que tengo razones perfectamente válidas para sospechar.

Alan rodó los ojos.

—Bien, entiendo, soy un raro, ¿no? —contestó, sarcástico.

—Qué bueno que hayas entendido, ahora lárgate.

—Mira, en primer lugar, no estoy siguiéndote todo el tiempo; en segundo lugar, tengo que presentar esta tarea en una semana, si cooperas conmigo te aseguro que será la última vez que me verás en tu vida y, en tercer lugar, no me interesas lo suficiente como para tener la necesidad de convertirme en un acosador por ti.

—Eso es lo que un acosador diría.

Alan se terminó de irritar.

—Vendré mañana, espero que no comiences otra pelea extraña, estoy harto de venir a este lugar.

—¡Hey, yo no te pedí que vinieras!

Helga ya no tuvo tiempo de reclamar más, Alan se había marchado.

* * *

No la leyó, _al principio_ , porque no era una carta dirigida a él. Estaba doblada de mala manera, tenía un número en una esquina y se leía claramente: _Para Arnold_. Él no era Arnold y si lo fuera, no se sentiría cómodo sabiendo que alguien más estaba leyendo una carta que le pertenecía a él. Además, _al principio_ , el libro perdido, el ensayo a medias e incluso esa carta no tenían ningún significado para él. No le había importado.

 _Al principio_

Ahora, sin embargo, ya sabía quién era Helga. Estaba seguro de ese Arnold era el mismo que él conocía. Suponía que el ensayo, el libro y la carta tenían mucho que ver uno con los otros y Helga. _Helga_ , bueno, era un tema aparte.

Sentía algo parecido a la curiosidad. Era enojo, sobretodo, pero lleno de curiosidad. Ya no tenía el libro, aunque recordara los subrayados; no tenía el ensayo, aunque recordara las líneas que más le habían gustado, pero sí tenía la carta de Helga para Arnold y, si decidía leerla, nadie podría impedirlo. Mejor aún, nadie se enteraría que la había leído. Ni siquiera la misma Helga. Probablemente, Arnold tampoco lo haría, ya que estaba en la selva.

Era la primera vez en su vida en la que se encontraba en una paradoja de carácter ético.

 _Eres un completo extraño que tiene cosas que me pertenecen y que, al parecer, siente placer en acosar a las personas, ¿cómo sé que no estás siguiéndome todo el tiempo? Me pides una foto para un proyecto extraño y te apareces en mis entrenamientos todos los días, creo que tengo razones perfectamente válidas para sospechar._

Desdobló la carta.

* * *

 _Querido Arnold:_

 _Perdóname por no haber contestado ninguna de las cartas que has enviado. Guardo todas y cada una de ellas y sé que probablemente no me creerás, pero las contesto todas y te escribo otras cuando puedo. Estar en una ciudad en la que no te encuentro es una pesadilla espantosa. Te extraño todo lo que puede extrañarte alguien que te ama con sinceridad. Me aterra imaginar que un día dejarás de escribirme, porque entonces tendré que vivir completamente sola, como al principio. No me dejes sola, Arnold, el mundo es bastante triste cuando no tienes a nadie a tu lado._

 _Te amo,_

 _Helga_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! :) Me alegra que la historia les esté interesando retoñitos. Estoy mejorando mis tiempos de actualización (sí, me demoré, pero no como otras veces), así que les anuncio que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el viernes porque es feriado en mi país, así que todo debría marchar bien. Ahora, ¿qué creen que pasó? Por favor, mándenme sus impresiones. Les agradezco de nuevo su paciencia conmigo, es bonito saber que me siguen leyendo a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado (los amo).

Un abrazo grande para todas y todos.

 **Respuesta a los anónimos:**

 **Ale**

Muchas gracias por escribir, cariño. Me alegra saber que los personajes están como los recuerdas. Pienso también que la separación de Helga y Arnold será dura, por eso se me ocurrió poner a Alan, jajajaja. Dicen que el amor lo puede todo, pero ¿a qué se refieren exactamente con amor? ;) Por favor, déjame saber si el nuevo capítulo te gustó, ¡un abrazote!

 **XXY**

Me alegra que te gustara, cariño. A ver qué te parecen los nuevos capítulos, si necesitas más recomendaciones, avísame, las iré soltando por aquí y por allá, ¡un abrazo de oso!


	4. Capítulo III: El vestido rosa

**Capítulo III: El vestido rosa**

* * *

 _Querida Helga:_

 _Hoy me mudo a otra comunidad en San Lorenzo. Mis papás dijeron que sería temporal, pero creo que nos quedaremos ahí: hay una escuela cerca, muchos chicos de mi edad y una enfermedad extraña está atacando a los pobladores (mamá cree que es la malaria, pero no está segura). No sé muy bien que estás pensando, pero me gustaría que escribieras, al menos una vez, por favor. La comunidad a la que vamos no está muy lejos, pero será más difícil dejar las cartas en la oficina de correos._

 _Un abrazo,_

 _Arnold_

* * *

—¿A qué te refieres? —el profesor dejó sus gafas sobre la mesa y lo observó con atención.

—¿Puedo presentar mi proyecto sin una de las fotografías? —Alan evitó mirarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Dificultades técnicas, —explicó incómodo—, no puedo... no quiero… en fin, ¿puedo?

El profesor demoró en contestarle, dio un suspiro largo antes de hablar.

—Puedes presentar una foto, si quisieras, Alan —apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio—, pero ese no es el propósito del proyecto. Ustedes aprendieron a tomar fotografías antes de entrar al taller, eso ya lo sabíamos, era un requisito para inscribirse, ¿no es cierto?

Alan asintió.

—Bien, porque el proyecto no sirve para evaluar si son capaces de presentar una fotografía o no. Lo que quiero saber es si son capaces de elaborar un proyecto fotográfico para documentar algo que les interese. Creo que yo no soy la persona adecuada para responder esa pregunta y lo sabes, —se aclaró la garganta—, yo no sabré si tu proyecto está terminado o no hasta que lo presentes. Así que, Alan, ¿está terminado?

—Supongo que no, —suspiró.

—¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Alan lo pensó un momento.

—De hecho, creo que sí…

El profesor lo miró con sorpresa, era la primera vez que Alan pedía ayuda para terminar una tarea.

* * *

—Mira, aquí tienes una prueba.

—¿Qué cosa? —Helga le dio un trago a su botella con agua—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Es la prueba de que no estoy siguiéndote, —Alan extendió el papel, exasperado e impaciente—, léelo, mira, es de mi profesor.

Helga tomó el papel, desconfiada.

 _Señorita Helga Pataki:_

 _Espero que se encuentre bien._

 _Mi nombre es Peter Smith, profesor de artes plásticas en la academia Phillipe III de Hillwood Valley, y tengo a bien escribirle en nombre de uno de los estudiantes a mi cargo: el señor Alan Redmond. Este semestre, para el desarrollo de las actividades del taller, los estudiantes deben hacer un proyecto fotográfico documentado. El señor Redmond ha elegido documentar sobre su deporte favorito: el béisbol. Es de mi conocimiento que usted es una de las capitanas de los equipos que se disputarán el campeonato. Debido a esto, el señor Redmond encuentra que un proyecto sobre este noble deporte, sin su fotografía, no sería un relato fiel al propósito de su tarea. En ese sentido, garantizo que las intenciones para tomar su fotografía, y la del equipo que usted dirige, no solo obedecen a su nobleza de espíritu, sino también a fines completamente instrumentales._

 _Le agradezco la amabilidad de su atención._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Peter Smith_

 _Profesor principal_

 _Departamento de Humanidades Phillipe III College_

Helga parpadeó varias veces, releyendo todo con atención. Alan se incomodó en el silencio de su reacción y, sin nada de tacto, tomó la carta de su profesor: no la había leído directamente, solo le había dicho lo que quería que dijera. No la había leído hasta ese momento, al menos. Sintió que enrojecía, _ya sabía que no podía confiar en él._

—Así que… nobleza de espíritu, —Helga sonrió ampliamente—, ¿qué tan _nobles_ serán mis fotografías?

Alan alzó la mirada, avergonzado.

—El profesor Smith es algo viejo… —intentó justificarse.

—No, no, puedo notar su nobleza, quizá por eso es profesor principal en el gran _college_ del Hillwood Valley, —Helga intentó controlarlas, pero las risas se le escapaban de a pocos hasta que finalmente se convirtieron en las carcajadas que se había aguantado para terminar de leer la carta.

Alan dobló la carta con mucho cuidado y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, cuando regresara a su mansión se encargaría de quemarla en la chimenea como era debido. Por ahora, se conformaría con incomodarse en la quemazón que crecía alrededor de su cuello. Se conformaría con pensar que la comezón se debía a la camisa. Era una camisa nueva, se había asegurado de quitar todas las etiquetas, pero uno nunca podía tener la certeza. Seguramente era porque había dejado una de las etiquetas y la comezón, la irritación y el calor repentino se debían a eso. Quizá era que prefería pensar en la camisa antes que en la mortificación de la vergüenza y en esa carta que había caído en manos equivocadas.

—¿Y bien? —se aclaró la garganta—, ¿ahora me crees?

Helga se limpió las lágrimas que se resbalaban de las comisuras de sus ojos.

—Te creo, —aseguró, su tono era ligero—, ¿qué clase de nerd le pide una nota a su profesor? Parece que tengo que creerte, ¿no?

—Hazlo, —afirmó con vehemencia—, yo solo necesito sacar dos fotografías.

—Está bien, —aceptó—, ¿quieres la fotografía?, tómala, ¡rápido!

Helga dejó la botella de agua sobre una de las bancas, tomó su bate y lo apoyó en el piso. El atardecer alargaba su sombra, por lo que se veía más alta de lo que en realidad era. Traía un vestido rosa lleno de polvo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Sus zapatillas eran rojas, pero se podía notar que el uso excesivo iba acabando con el color. Helga decidió apoyar una mano en su cintura y la otra sobre el bate, como los guerreros medievales que apoyaban la espada sobre el cadáver de los vencidos; Helga no era un guerrero medieval, pero el suelo se veía irremediablemente rendido a su mal humor. Su expresión, también, era barbárica. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, delineado por una sola ceja oscura y absurda. Sus ojos azules brillaban con inteligencia e intensidad, como si pudieran verlo a través del lente de la cámara. Su cabello brillaba en destellos de luminosidad rosácea, atado como estaba, en dos coletas que se coronaban en un lazo tan rosa como su vestido. Alan entendió por qué el periódico local le había dedicado una nota al equipo que dirigía. Era una niña bastante inusual. Se agachó para tomar la fotografía, ajustó el lente con cuidado y tomó varias fotografías.

—Hey, hey, chico listo, dijiste una, —Helga alzó su índice—, ¿cuántas has sacado ya?

—Solo un par, pondré la mejor, —Alan sonrió—, una en la que no salgas con los ojos cerrados.

Helga se molestó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "los ojos cerrados"? Tengo los ojos abiertos, están tan abiertos que puedo ver tus tristes habilidades con la cámara y me pregunto si no le habrás pedido a alguien que falsifique la nota de tu profesor.

Alan se rió por primera vez desde que la había conocido. Entendió, tardíamente, que si pasaba de la abierta hostilidad, Helga podía ser graciosa.

—No estás acostumbrada, —pensó en voz alta.

—¿Qué? —Helga alzó una ceja.

—No estás acostumbrada a que te toman fotografías, ¿verdad? —continuó—, tus hombros están tensos y tus manos están rígidas, las personas suelen sentirse incómodas las primeras veces que les toman una fotografía.

Fue bastante inesperado: el rubor se encendió en una delgada línea de color rosa que suavizó las líneas de sus pómulos, su expresión nunca cambió, solo se coloreó sobre sus mejillas, encendiendo el contraste sobre su piel.

—Por supuesto que tengo muchas fotografías, hace calor, quizá por eso estoy tensa o porque tengo un muermo acosador que se demora cien milenios en tomar una.

La voz no era la misma, demasiado rápida y aguda, como si ahogara en una mentira. Alan notó el leve titubeo, distinto del ingenio que solía poblar las respuestas de Helga. Se demoró en contestar, porque pensó con cuidado en las palabras que tendría que escoger para dar su respuesta.

—Yo tampoco suelo tomarme fotografías, —explicó con tranquilidad—, me siento más cómodo tomándolas. Debe ser porque es difícil mirarse uno mismo.

Helga dio un respingo.

—Esa es una razón muy estúpida, —declaró en voz baja.

* * *

—Arnold se mudó, —informó Gerald en el almuerzo.

—¿Y eso importa?, sigue en ese infierno lleno de moscos que es San Lorenzo, —comentó Rhonda, un escalofrío la había atravesado cuando recordó el viaje.

—De hecho, sí, me ha mandado su nueva dirección, quería que la compartiera con ustedes. —Gerald sacó un papel de su chaqueta—. Dijo que sus respuestas tardarían, pero que contestaría todas las cartas, —le dirigió una mirada discreta a Helga, quien seguía comiendo como si nada pasara.

—Bueno, porque a mí me interesa seguir recibiendo fotografías de los insectos que Arnold encuentra en la selva, —Nadine se acercó con su libreta para copiar la dirección.

—¿También te ha enviado fotos? —Lila sonrió, con su libreta en la mano también—, se ha vuelto bastante bueno, ¿verdad?

—A mí me envío la foto de una nube que parecía un gran pie de limón, era hermosa, —Stinky le dio un mordisco a su emparedado, ya había anotado la dirección.

—Su español, también, —dijo Phoebe tímidamente mientras escribía—, ha pasado un año, pero ya es mejor que yo.

—Arnold me contó la historia del chupacabras que tienen por allá, es totalmente real, se los aseguro, —Sid ojeó el papel—, hey, Gerald, ¿por qué no pones la dirección en el tablón del salón?

Gerald volvió a mirar a Helga de reojo y suspiró.

—Sí, es una buena idea Sid, la pondré para que todos ustedes no tengas excusas para no escribirle. Arnold se la ha pasado rodeado de viejos este último año, se supone que es una de las razones por las que se ha mudado, ¿saben?, para poder ir a una escuela con gente de su edad.

—¿No era por la malaria? —comentó Rhonda fingiendo desinterés.

—¿Qué clase de loco llevaría a su hijo a una aldea llena de malaria? —comentó Eugene, quien comía una naranja en ese momento.

—Los papás de Arnold están bastante locos, —Harold le dio una mordida a su pedazo de pizza—, ¿recuerdan cuando se tiraron de ese acantilado?

—¡Eso fue genial!, ¡los piratas veían siguiéndonos y de pronto tomaron esa liana y se lanzaron al vacío!, si se soltaban hubieran muerto ahí mismo, —Curly se rió y los demás evitaron pensar en la tragedia de ese posible final trágico.

—… de todas maneras, —Gerald se aclaró la garganta—, Arnold comenzará una vida más o menos normal, eso es bueno, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Y cuándo piensa regresar? —Harold preguntó en voz alta. Todos se quedaron en silencio, incómodos, no se habían atrevido a hacer la pregunta para no hacer sentir mal a Arnold, así que en realidad no sabían si tenía planeado regresar alguna vez o si en algún momento se convertiría en el amigo exótico que se había ido a vivir a la selva con los animales salvajes.

—Jamás, ¿es que nunca vas a dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas, Harold? —Helga habló por fin, su voz llena de irritación.

—Hey… —Gerald arrugó el ceño—. Eso no lo sabes.

—¿Ah no? —Helga dejó su botella de agua y sonrió, sarcástica—. ¿Qué demonios tiene aquí que le haga falta? Tú no fuiste huérfano por diez años, Geraldo. Sus papás están dementes, pero al menos lo quieren. ¿Por qué querría volver Arnold a este basurero?

Todos se ofendieron en diferentes niveles.

—Hillwood también es su hogar, Helga, —defendió Nadine.

—¿En serio?, creí haberte escuchado emocionarte más por una carta desde San Lorenzo que por cualquiera de nuestras lecciones de ciencias.

—No necesitas ser tan ruda, Pataki. Hillwood es un lugar perfectamente normal, —agregó Rhonda para defender a Nadine.

—Es tan perfectamente normal que no te cansas de decir que te largarás apenas termine la secundaria, ¿no es cierto? Si tú puedes irte a Nueva York y hacernos el favor de no regresar nunca, ¿por qué Arnold no puede quedarse en la Selva donde es obviamente feliz?

—Arnold también era feliz aquí, Pataki. —Gerald arrugó el ceño. Helga ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Si es así, díganme, en todo el año sin amigos allá, ¿cuántas veces mencionó que quería regresar aquí, aunque fuera por un momento?

El silencio se instaló en la mesa y Helga se levantó, la sonrisa no se había ido, pero su expresión era sombría.

—Sí, eso pensé. Nadie querría volver a este pequeño pueblo lleno de perdedores.

Solo cuando se fue, Rhonda lanzó una exclamación indignada.

—¡No entiendo por qué tiene que ser tan antipática!

* * *

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo jugar?

El _senior_ que se encargaba de hacer las tablas de los enfrentamientos en la final la miró con superioridad. Era alto, fornido, rosado como Harold y compartía una lejana afiliación con los Berman. Quizá era la razón por la que Helga estaba perdiendo la paciencia más rápidamente que de costumbre.

—No puedes usar un vestido, ¿estás loca? Esta competición es serie y no vamos a admitir que nadie se salga de las reglas.

—Mira, _Brian_ , he pasado a los cuartos usando este maldito vestido y no ha habido ningún maldito problema, no entiendo por qué estás causando uno en este preciso momento.

—Las reglas exigen que todos los jugadores usen ropa adecuada para la competencia. No tengo problemas con tu equipo, pero has llegado demasiado lejos usando un vestido que está prohibido. Si quieres jugar, ponte un uniforme.

—¿Por qué demonios tengo que usar un uniforme?

—Porque es obligatorio, —la miró como si fuera tonta—, es obvio que las niñas no pueden jugar béisbol. Los vestidos se rompen fácilmente y podrías sufrir lesiones en los deslizamientos.

—¡¿Cómo demonios es eso un problema si he venido haciéndolo sin problemas hasta ahora, genio?!

Brian Miller (Berman) la miró de pies a cabeza.

—Suerte, obviamente.

 _Te voy a matar, maldito estúpido_. Helga apretó los puños con rabia, pero alcanzó a escuchar el susurro preocupado de Phoebe, pidiendo que se calmara.

—¿Y qué pasa si me rehúso?

—Tendré que descalificar a tu equipo, tú eres la capitana, así que tu expulsión los deja fuera a todos, —sonrió con suficiencia—, ¿y bien?

Helga rechinó los dientes.

—¿Qué demonios quieres para que me dejes en paz?

—Que cumplas las reglas, —agregó, cínico.

—Esto es injusto y lo sabes, _Brian_ , puedo jugar perfectamente bien sin necesidad de ningún equipo especial.

—Hey, mira, yo no hago las reglas, solo vigilo. Mira, aquí tienes, —le pasó una tarjeta—, es el negocio de mi tía, ve a que te hagan un lindo uniforme, si le dices que te envié yo te harán un descuento, —agregó burlón—, pueden hacértelo en rosa también.

Helga avanzó tres pasos y lo jaló de las solapas de la camisa.

—Mira, tú, grandísimo… —un camión de bomberos pasó con la sirena encendida a todo volumen en ese momento—, …de la que te… —el camión tardó el pasar debido al tráfico que provocaba un semáforo averiado—, puedes meterte la tarjeta en el… —el camión terminó de pasar, con la sirena sonando con fuerza—, ¡asegúrate de hacer esa tabla de puntuaciones apropiadamente si no quieres que patee tu trasero!

—¡HEY, PATAKI…! —Brian boqueó, asombrado por la cantidad de insultos que había recibido en tan poco tiempo—, ¡voy a sancionar tu trasero!

—¡Inténtalo, estúpido, no creas que no sé que Harold está metido en esto! —Helga escupió a un lado—, ¡vámonos de aquí, Phoebe!

Phoebe tomó sus cosas rápidamente, su vocabulario acababa de ampliarse en por lo menos treinta palabras nuevas.

* * *

La exposición se improvisó luego de que todos los trabajos fotográficos fueron evaluados por el profesor. Al menos eso fue lo que dijeron en la dirección. La improvisación se convirtió pronto en una exposición fotográfica para toda la comunidad de _Hillwood Valley_ : se abrió el gran salón de conferencias, se contrataron los servicios de comida y transporte, se mandaron las invitaciones a cada uno de los padres y se recomendó que la vestimenta fuera formal.

Alan miró su reflejo. Rodó los ojos. Estaba tratando de acomodarse el esmoquin beige que habían mandado a hacer para él. Era demasiado para su usual desgarbo, así que se sentía incómodo y rígido. Lo habían obligado a usar gel en el cabello, lo tenía engominado hacia atrás, con la amenaza de volver a su lugar habitual en cualquier momento. Las doncellas de la mansión le habían asegurado un par de veces que se veía bien, pero había cierto disimulo en su expresión que le hizo pensar que solo estaban siendo amables y que se en realidad se veía tan ridículo como se sentía.

—Alan, ¿estás listo?

Alan miró hacia la puerta. Lo único bueno de todo el alboroto era que al menos su padre asistiría a su primera exposición.

—Eh… creo que sí, —tomó la pajarita de celestre claro que acompañaba su atuendo sin saber qué hacer.

—Ah, sí, mira, el nudo mariposa va con tu esmoquin, —le recomendó con una sonrisa.

Alan le devolvió una mirada de perfecta ignorancia, Sammy se rió en voz alta.

—Yo tampoco sabía qué demonios era eso. Tu madre me enseñó a hacerlo, ella era la lista, —se acercó, afectuoso y tomó la pajarita en sus manos, la pasó por el cuello de Alan y lo miró a los ojos—, un perfecto nudo de mariposa debe equivaler a la distancia que hay entre tus ojos.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer eso?

Sammy comenzó a hacer los pliegues.

—Sigue tu instinto, —se encogió de hombros—, a veces a mí tampoco me sale bien.

Alan sonrió.

—¿Mamá te enseñó a hacer muchos nudos? —se aventuró.

—Muchísimos, le gustaba mucho ir a la ópera, así que tuve que aprender. Tú y yo tenemos que salir más, te enseñaré todo lo que sé, seguramente aprenderás más rápido que yo, tienes el cerebro de tu madre.

—Esa es una idea millonaria, papá, —agradeció, de buen humor, las menciones de su madre habían dejado de ser dolorosas.

—Así es, Alan, —Sammy terminó de hacer el nudo y le dio espacio para que se contemplara. Quizá se debía a que la historia lo había animado, peor Alan se miró menos horrible.

—Se ve bien, —comentó, refiriéndose al nudo.

—Te ves bien, Alan, ten más confianza, —Sammy le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y lanzó una carcajada—, está bien que los padres digan que sus hijos son guapos, ¿verdad?, ¿no te estoy avergonzando?

—No soy un adolescente muy convencional, así que no importa, —Alan le sonrió. Sammy puso una mano en su hombro y le dio un apretón para guiarlo hacia la puerta.

—¿Entonces puedo avergonzarte delante de tus amigos?

—Dije poco convencional, no raro, —Alan alzó una ceja, bromeando.

Sammy se animó todavía más.

* * *

Helga se miró en el espejo de su habitación.

Había crecido en el último año, lo notaba porque el dobladillo del vestido se había elevado un par de centímetros. Todo lo demás seguía igual. Se veía igual, _claro que sí_ , porque nunca se había preocupado de verse distinta a ella misma. El rosa de mantenía en su lugar, las zapatillas se desgastaban con rapidez y el moño se dibujaba en lo más alto de su cabeza. Eran casi ocho años de lo mismo, así que nunca le había importado demasiado. _Estoy igual_. Se disgustó cuando las palabras de Brian se confundieron con sus pensamientos. El béisbol era un deporte de destreza, qué importa si se ponía vestido o no. Los vestidos eran cómodos, anchos y frescos, fáciles de poner y sacar, se combinaban con todo. Los vestidos podían ir con una chaqueta, eran más sencillos que los pantalones y podían ser rosas, como su moño. Sintió que enrojecía. Era solo un estúpido vestido, ¿no lo había dicho ella misma?, no necesitaba un vestido para vivir en Hillwood, era una buena razón para deshacerse de él. No por el idiota de Brian, sino por el equipo, por el campeonato, cualquier cosa para distraerse, necesitaba seguir jugando, aunque fuese una regla arbitraria y estúpida. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no podía sacárselo de una vez? Miró hacia su cama, en una bolsa tenía unos pantalones y una camiseta, no eran rosas porque odiaba comprar y solo tomó las primeras prendas que encontró. _Era un estúpido vestido_.

—Es un estúpido vestido.

Helga se miró una última vez.

 _Debe ser porque es difícil mirarse uno mismo._

En su escritorio, descansaba una carta que había recibido ese mismo día.

 _Querida Helga:_

 _¿Estás bien? Aquí ha estado lloviendo mucho, pero finalmente hemos logrado instalarnos. Mi habitación es muy grande, mis cosas no son suficientes para llenarla, aunque no me llevé muchas cosas de Hillwood para comenzar. Hoy logré inscribirme en la escuela, llevaré la mayoría de clases en inglés porque hay voluntarios de California por aquí, pero tendré que aprender español, eventualmente, ¿te ha dicho Phoebe que hemos estado practicando? Resulta que no había malaria en la aldea, por si te lo preguntabas, así que no corremos riesgo de caer enfermos, por el momento… al menos no de malaria. ¿Sabías que la leyenda de la Lucerna también existe aquí? Esta vez tomé una fotografía, tomé prestada una cámara de unos investigadores que están por aquí, creo que es la mejor fotografía que he sacado hasta ahora, ¿qué te parece? (la estoy poniendo en el sobre)._

 _Helga, siento que es tonto escribirte esto cuando nunca me has respondido, es como si le escribiera a mi diario, solo que no es mi diario, eres tú, mi diario es solo un cuaderno en blanco, tú eres la chica más lista de Hillwood, he estado esperando tus respuestas ingeniosas por un año, realmente me gustaría tenerlas. Te extraño bastante… no se lo digas a Gerald, pero te extraño más que a él. En todo caso, esta es la última carta que te escribiré hasta que me respondas, así que espero tu respuesta, iré a la oficina de correos todas las semanas, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Un abrazo,_

 _Arnold_

—Es solo un estúpido vestido, —repitió en voz alta, pero la voz se le quebró.

* * *

—¿Cómo se llama esta fotografía?

—Esa es _el vestido rosa_ , —Alan sonrió burlón—, es la que más trabajo me costó tomar.

—¿En serio? —Sammy se rascó la barbilla—, la niña parece bastante enojada, ¿perdió o algo así?

—No, de hecho, es una de las favoritas de la temporada, —Alan rodó los ojos—, pero tiene muy mal carácter, creyó que estaba acosándola.

—¿Qué?, ¿tú? —Sammy lo miró, preocupado—, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

—Cometí un error, —anunció resignado—, es una historia larga, pero ya lo resolví.

—No puedes cometer errores con las niñas, Alan, que sea una lección para ti, —Sammy tomó un bocadillo de una de las bandejas que los mozos paseaban por la exhibición—, especialmente si llevas una cámara por ahí.

—Sí, ya lo sé, —repitió con amargura.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta?

—¡¿Qué?! —Alan lo miró, horrorizado.

—La fotografía, —Sammy ocultó una risita—, dijiste que fue la más difícil de tomar, ¿te gusta?

—Ah, eso, —Alan se alisó el esmoquin— supongo que sí, me gusta su expresión, ¿no crees que es un poco absurda?, con ese moño y ese vestido.

Sammy lo pensó un poco.

—Hey, Alan, esta chica es una modelo.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Sí, fue la _it girl_ por un tiempo, su cara se me hacía conocida.

—¡No es cierto!

Sammy rodó los ojos.

—Te enseñaré la revista cuando lleguemos a casa.

—La moda es tan rara.

—¿Quizá solo poco convencional? —Se burló.

—Quizá, —se encogió de hombros.

—Iré a ver las otras fotos, ¿de acuerdo? —agregó Sammy luego de un rato.

—Sí, claro, iré por canapés, tengo hambre…

—Luego iremos a cenar a la casa de la hamburguesa.

—¿En esmoquin?

—¿Quieres cambiarte?

—No.

—Bien, entonces tenemos un trato.

—De acuerdo.

Alan estaba a punto de marcharse cuando escuchó un jadeo a su derecha.

—¿Qué hace Helga Pataki en esta fotografía?

Volteó a mirar, se trataba de la misma chica de cabello negro que había visto en las gradas del campo donde Helga practicaba béisbol.

 _Rhonda_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Esta semana termino los pendientes de la maestría y me voy a dedicar exclusivamente a este fic. Les agradezco mucho la paciencia, retoñitos, se les quiere. Me voy rápido porque tengo tres ensayos por terminar todavía.

 **XXY**

No lo había considerado, pero parece una buena idea, ¿no? Lo tendré en mente, que Alan le escriba una carta a Arnold, jajajaja, ojalá resulte bien para ambas partes (o mejor no y vemos el mundo arder) ;)

 **Mabel**

Te prometo fielmente que voy a respetar los personajes, el desarrollo y sus relaciones, sé que he insinuado sentimientos de parte de Alan hacia Helga, pero es lo único que aseguraré, todo lo demás se verá sobre la marcha. Así que espero que la historia te siga gustando y que te entretenga. A ver si se pone más interesante con la llegada de Rhonda. Un abrazote grande para ti, cariño, gracias por escribir. :)

 **Ale**

Por ahora te puedo decir que Alan ha tomado más fotografías de las que tenía permiso tomar, quizá alguna de ellas sea de la pelea, jajaja, lo descubriremos más adelante. Me demoré por cosas del trabajo, perdona la tardanza, cariño, espero que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado, procuraré actualizar más rápido. Te mando un beso :) 3


	5. Capítulo IV: La fotografía

**Capítulo IV: La fotografía**

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Vino así ayer también, ¿crees que esté bien?

—Por supuesto que está bien, Nadine, es Helga Pataki, ¿por qué no estaría bien? —Rhonda rodó los ojos—, no puedo creer que sigan hablando sobre lo mismo.

—Bueno… es… supongo que tienes razón, —Nadine le dio un trago a su botella de agua, pero observó por el rabillo del ojo (como el resto de sus compañeros).

—Claro que tengo razón, ¿cuándo no la he tenido? —Rhonda sacó una lima de uñas de su carpeta.

—Pero fuiste tú la que dijo que Helga… —Nadine insistió una última vez.

—¡Yo sé lo que dije, Nadine! —Rhonda se exasperó—, pero nadie lo entendió, Helga apareció en una fotografía, una sola.

—Parece importante, es lo único que digo, —Nadine abrió su cuaderno—. Todos cambiamos eventualmente, Rhonda. Somos como orugas, ¿comprendes?, parece que nos movemos a un tiempo y hacemos las mismas cosas, pero un día terminaremos convertidos en mariposas.

—¿Crees que Helga Pataki es una mariposa? —Replicó, ofendida.

—Es una metáfora, —se encogió de hombros—, es solo que… tú también sabes lo que pasó con Arnold.

—¿Te refieres a que se besaron?

—Así es, —Nadine se agachó y le susurró—, ¿no crees que el último año ha sido muy…?

Rhonda rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

—Sí, definitivamente, pero eso no quiere decir que toda nuestra vida tenga que girar a su alrededor, ¿entiendes? —Agitó su cabello—. Desde el comienzo de año, el periódico escolar ha estado sacando notas sobre ella y ahora esto…

—Bueno, es bastante increíble que haya logrado formar un equipo ella sola…

—Con amenazas y agresiones, ¿no lo ves, Nadine? —Se agachó también—. Helga seguramente obligó a Park a publicar esas notas. A nadie le interesa el béisbol, ¿desde cuándo es tan importante?

—Creo que solo estás celosa, Rhonda, —dijo con sinceridad—. No veo por qué, a Helga no parece interesarle mucho salir en los periódicos, creo que ni siquiera los lee.

—Finge que no los lee.

—No lo creo, desde que Arnold se fue ha intentado mantenerse al margen de todo. Creo que está de mal humor porque su equipo llama la atención y eso hace que sus peleas con Harold sean más frecuentes. Ahora los de sexto saben que Arnold y ella tenían algo.

—Oh, —Rhonda abrió los ojos—, ¿estás segura de eso, Nadine?

—Te apuesto mi almuerzo.

—¿Qué has traído?

—Zanahorias y un sándwich de queso.

—Eh… sí, pasaré esta vez, pero tendremos que comprobar lo que dices.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Helga todavía no sabe que hay una exposición con su foto en uno de los anfiteatros del Hilwood Valley, —sonrió maliciosa—, ¿no crees que merece saberlo?

Nadine sonrió, pero su expresión era temerosa.

—No creo que sea buena idea que se lo digas tú.

—¿Yo?, no, no lo creo, —Rhonda miró hacia las primeras filas del salón, justo en el lugar que Phoebe siempre ocupaba—. Se lo dirá su mejor amiga.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de que lo hará?

—Porque es lo mismo que harías tú si encontraras una exposición con una fotografía mía, ¿verdad?

—Si eso sucede es más probable que la hayas auspiciado tú, Rhonda, —se rio—, pero supongo que te felicitaría.

Rhonda volvió a rodar los ojos, pero está vez de buen humor.

—Serías la primera en ser invitada, te lo prometo.

* * *

Phoebe tenía noches de ópera, de lectura, de esgrima, de práctica de cello, de caligrafía china, de conciertos y, en menor medida, noches para no hacer nada. Comenzaba con una sensación inquietante de vacío, pero pronto se encontraba descubriendo que la oportunidad de hacer algo distinto de lo que siempre hacía, era bastante emocionante. Sus noches de nada sucedían al menos una vez cada dos semanas y casi siempre los viernes.

Era jueves, después de las clases regulares y luego de las horas extra para los estudiantes de la clase de matemática avanzada. El aula estaba vacía y solo había regresado porque se había olvidado de recoger el libro que necesitaba para hacer la tarea de ese día en su carpeta. Sobre ella, en un sobre rojo, encontró una invitación.

 _Phillipe III College_

 _Exposición fotográfica_

 ** _Retratos de la ciudad_**

 _Desde el 15 de julio hasta el 5 de agosto_

 _Anfiteatro Phillipe III College_

 _Sala de exposiciones_

No estaba sellada con su nombre, pero el grabado del escudo en el papel le daba un aire bastante elegante. Phoebe miró las otras carpetas en busca del mismo sobre, pero no encontró ninguno. Supuso que los demás se habían llevado sus propias invitaciones. Se contentó con saber que había sido considerada en el evento y decidió cambiar su noche de damas chinas por una aventura más contemplativa.

* * *

La sala de exposiciones no fue difícil de ubicar. El camino que llevaba hacia ella estaba circundado por farolas barrocas que iluminaban el mármol pulido. Las flores del jardín despedían una fragancia agradable y los empleados sonreían atentamente en la entrada. Se alegró de haber escogido un vestido en lugar de su ropa habitual, dentro, todos los visitantes se encontraban elegantemente vestidos. Se enteró, luego de escudriñar un panel, que se trataba de un proyecto de los alumnos del colegio. Pensó en sus compañeros de clase y se alegró cuando imaginó cómo sería un evento similar en su escuela. Probablemente más original y menos calmado, pero no dejó que eso la desanimara, Phoebe había aprendido a apreciar los beneficios de la educación pública.

—¿Ya habías venido? —escuchó una voz a su derecha, se dio la vuelta y se demoró en entender que no le hablaban a ella. Era una chica alta, de cabellos rojos como los de Lila, pero sin su carisma, parecía sumamente aburrida. Phoebe notó que le hablaba a un chico que estaba parado a su lado, era alto y su expresión también parecía aburrida.

—Vine ayer, con mi tía, ¿tú?

—Primer día, pero ya estoy deseando irme, solo estoy aquí porque le prometí al tío Sammy que vendría.

—Yo también, —el muchacho soltó una risita—, nunca entenderé el afán de este colegio por mostrar la mediocridad de sus estudiantes.

—Qué cruel, —la chica sonrió—, apuesto que el pequeño Alan ha logrado un poco más que la media de estos muchachos, ¿o no?

—Es el artista de la familia.

Ambos se rieron disimuladamente y Phoebe se alejó. Nunca le había gustado estar cerca de gente así.

Le dio un rápido vistazo a la sala, desanimada, porque la conversación de alguna forma había logrado quitarle el ánimo al evento. Ahora todo se sentía menos brillante, menos interesante y más lleno de pretensión y de prejuicio. Phoebe decidió retirarse cuando distinguió una figura conocida por el rabillo del ojo.

 _¿Helga?_

Parpadeó, confundida. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que no se trataba de la Helga _de carne y hueso_ , sino de su fotografía, amplia y en un marco simple. Se llevó una mano a la boca, la curiosidad guió sus pasos y se quedó mirando con atención. No parecía una foto tomada a escondidas porque estaba mirando directamente a la cámara. Tampoco parecía una foto como las que se tomó para la revista. Se veía enojada, pero orgullosa, aunque quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de que estaba parada como un guerrero. Soltó una risita, contenta y llena de curiosidad. Helga no hablaba de lo que hacía a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, así que era obvio que no le habría contado nada sobre esto.

—¿Te gusta?

Phoebe dio un respingo. Miró a su derecha: un chico alto, de cabello castaño y de expresión aburrida estaba parado a su lado. Dudó un momento, pero como no vio a nadie más, supuso que se dirigía a ella. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Es una bonita fotografía, —admitió—, aunque creo que un poco de edición en la luz no hubiese estado mal.

El muchacho sonrió.

—No fue hecha con una cámara digital.

—¿Ah no? —Phoebe se arregló los lentes: —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque yo la tomé, —el muchacho la miró—, estuviste mirándola por mucho tiempo y pensé que quizá habías visto algo que yo no… perdona. —El muchacho comenzó a alejarse, pero Phoebe sentía mucha curiosidad.

—¡Espera! —se movió—, ¿tú conoces a la gente de tus fotografías? —dio un vistazo a su alrededor, la foto de Helga no era la única que estaba expuesta, había varios capitanes de baseball, los conocía a todos, pero se veían distinto. Incluso Helga lucía algo diferente. Los conocía sudados y enojados, la mayoría de ellos gritaba en los recesos y siempre estaban sucios, las fotografías no habían cambiado eso, pero la manera en la que habían sido tomadas atraía la atención hacia la expresión en sus rostros: concentración, cansancio, orgullo, felicidad, enojo, era como una feria.

El muchacho se detuvo.

—¿Los conozco? —arqueó una ceja.

—Me refiero, ¿son tus amigos? —dijo apurada.

—No, solo les pedí permiso para tomar las fotografías… —el muchacho la miró con curiosidad.

 _Entonces pidió permiso…_

—Ah, ya veo, —se rio—, ya me lo parecía.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Phoebe dudó un momento.

—Esta chica, Helga, es mi mejor amiga.

* * *

Helga estaba incómoda: le picaba la pierna, le apretaba la cintura, le sudaban las pantorrillas. Odiaba los pantalones. Los odiaba porque eran incómodos y los odiaba porque la habían obligado a usarlos y nadie obligaba a Helga G. Pataki a hacer nada que no quisiera. Sin embargo, era martes de práctica y estaba _practicando_ cómo usar pantalones. Era ridículo e incómodo porque todos los demás usaban pantalones todos los días y no entendían por qué para ella era tan incómodo, pero lo notaban, _notaban su incomodidad_. Helga estaba de mal humor.

—¡ALZA EL BRAZO, IDIOTA! ¿O PIENSAS ATRAPAR LA BOLA CON TUS OREJAS?

El bramido resonó en cada esquina del campo, Helga se levantó y los pantalones se levantaron con ella. Era raro no ver el vestido rosa, pero nadie dijo nada, solo obedecieron en silencio.

—Helga, mira, te traje esto, —Phoebe le dio una botella con agua—, ¿cómo van las prácticas?

—Bien… SI ESTOS PERDEDORES QUIEREN DEJARSE PATEAR EL TRASERO EL SIGUIENTE SÁBADO, ¿ME ESCUCHARON? —Helga se sentó en la banca—, esto apesta.

Phoebe arqueó una ceja. Los chicos comenzaron a moverse más rápido.

—¿No te parece que no es la mejor manera de motivarlos?

—¿Motivación? —sonrió de medio lado, malvada: —no necesitan más motivación.

—Helga…

—¿Qué?, si necesitan que yo les mienta, entonces quizá no deberían estar en el equipo que se llevará el campeonato, —se jaló la cinturilla del pantalón.

—¿Crees que sea beneficioso quedarte sin estrellas antes de semifinales?

—¿Por qué me estás sermoneando?, ¿te invadió el espíritu de Arnold o qué?

—Solo digo que has invertido mucho en este equipo y sería bueno que no desperdicies todo tu trabajo duro, —Phoebe se acomodó los lentes—, en realidad venía a informarte de algo.

—Habla.

—Hay una interesante exposición fotográfica en la ciudad y…

—No me interesa.

—… tu foto y la de otros jugadores está uno de los salones principales.

Helga escupió el agua.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —todos en el campo dieron un respingo, Phoebe apenas de inmutó.

—¿Pensé que sabías que era para una exposición?

—¡¿EN QUÉ SALÓN?! —Helga se dio cuenta que estaba llamando la atención, así que se agachó y susurró apurada—. Se suponía que era una foto para una estúpida exposición escolar en un colegio de ñoños que no salen a que les dé el sol después de las tres de la tarde.

Phoebe sonrió.

—¿Entonces sí lo sabías?

—¿De cuánta gente estamos hablando, Phoebe?

—Es un colegio para millonarios, así que es obvio que…

—¡Me dijo que era un evento privado!

—Ah… ahora que lo dices, —Phoebe arrugó el ceño—, ¿cómo es que…?, ¿quién dejó la invitación en mi carpeta?

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

—Alguien dejó un sobre en mi carpeta después de clases, pensé que las habían entregado a todos. ¿Crees que nuestros amigos también las hayan recibido?

—¡No!, ¿por qué alguien haría esto…?, no creo que el larguirucho ese haya sido tan idiota como para invitar a toda la escuela, ¿verdad? —Miró a Phoebe, nerviosa—. Él sabe que lo encontraría y haría una fiesta tribal con su cadáver.

—¿Te refieres a Alan Redmond?

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!, ¡él te invitó!

—No, lo conocí anoche… normalmente los artistas suelen pasear por los salones donde…

—¿Artistas?, tiene trece, Phoebe.

—Tú tienes once y escribes…

—¡No vamos a hablar de eso!

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

* * *

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo entrar, zopenco? —Helga alzó su puño y el guardia de seguridad soltó un bufido.

—Lo lamento, señorita, pero este es un evento privado y nadie sin invitación puede entrar.

—Phoebe, dame tu invitación, —Helga alzó la mano y Phoebe se la entregó rápidamente; el guardia ni se inmutó.

—Bien, aquí está.

—No puede entrar, le acaba de robar la invitación a la otra señorita.

—¡Es mi asistente!

—Lo siento, son las reglas.

—Estás siendo difícil al propósito, Juan.

—Mi nombre es Patrick, señorita, —señaló con disgusto. Phoebe rodó los ojos y jaló a Helga del brazo.

—Ven conmigo, —se la llevó lejos del guardia—, creo que deberíamos venir mañana.

—¿Qué, por qué? —Helga arrugó el ceño.

—Ayer no estaba este guardia, eso quiere decir que toman turnos. Esperemos que mañana haya otro, te dejaré mi invitación para que entres sola y así no habrá problemas.

Helga parpadeó.

—Phoebe, tú sabes que yo sé que eres muy inteligente, pero a veces olvido cuán inteligente puedes llegar a ser.

—Estoy aquí para recordártelo, —sonrió.

Helga alzó un pulgar de aprobación y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Todo parecía haber encontrado calma en el ánimo de Helga hasta que un par de muchachos que venían conversando en voz alta decidieron atravesarse en su camino.

—¿Estás seguro? —dijo el muchacho más alto.

—Sí, tienes que verlo, es _asombroso_. Cuando lo miras por primera vez parece un chico, pero si le prestas atención: ¡pum!, ¡un vestido rosa! —se carcajeó el más pequeño.

Helga se detuvo en seco. Phoebe cerró los ojos.

—Estás mintiendo, —insistió el primero—, ¿cómo es posible que _parezca un niño_ si está usando un vestido?

—¡No lo sé!, ¡eso es lo asombroso! —continuó el segundo—, de hecho, si miras con cuidado hasta parece un mon… —su descripción fue interrumpida por una mano de acero que se cerró sobre su garganta.

—¿Te emocionan los monos porque son tus familiares cercanos? —Helga sonrió, cruel y amenazante—. Me vas a llevar a ese salón y me vas a explicar detalladamente lo que viste, zopenco, a menos que quieras que deje mi mano donde está, ¿entendiste?

El otro muchacho intentó acercarse, pero Helga fue más rápida, se movió rápidamente detrás del que estaba sosteniendo y lo utilizó como escudo. Phoebe, mientras tanto, pensaba cómo resolver diplomáticamente todo ese embrollo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿dinero? —dijo el más alto y sacó una billetera de su chaqueta.

Helga le hizo una señal a Phoebe para que la recibiera, Phoebe le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza, pero la tomó.

—No, no quiero tu dinero, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento. —Helga apretó su agarre ligeramente—, necesito entrar en esa galería y ustedes dos nos van a llevar, ¿entendido?

—¿Por qué lo vamos a hacer?, podemos llamar simplemente a los guardias y…

—¿Y decirles cómo dos niñas indefensas se atravesaron en su camino? No lo creo y si fueras más listo, aceptarías rápidamente antes de que tu amigo termine de asfixiarse.

El muchacho reaccionó rápidamente cuando vio que el más pequeño no había dicho una sola palabra porque el agarre de Helga se lo impedía.

—¡Déjalo ya!, —exigió.

—Tic toc, zopenco, tic toc.

—¡Bien, de acuerdo!

—Genial, —Helga soltó su mano—, tú irás conmigo y tu amigo irá con… Natalia, —señaló a Phoebe— nos escoltarán hasta el primer salón y luego desaparecerán.

—¿Qué hay de mi billetera?

—¿Cuál billetera?

—…

Phoebe rodó los ojos.

* * *

Si Helga no hubiera estado ocupada sintiendo pánico y cólera, hubiera sido capaz de apreciar el arte de la exposición. Era bastante sencilla, pero había sido puesta con esmero y cierta inteligencia. Ningún pasaje de la ciudad se repetía a pesar de que el tema era único. Cada fotógrafo encontraba su lugar en medio de las múltiples caras que se expandían en el salón. Algunas eran fotografías exclusivas de la ciudad en la noche; otras retrataban los parques. Se extendían en los detalles y cada detalle las hacía diferentes, aunque el Teatro Circular se repitiera en la mayoría.

La exposición de Alan Redmond era la única que tenía personas como centro de atención.

 _Retratos de la ciudad_ , y uno esperaría ver la ciudad en el reflejo del lente, pero solo había jugadores. Helga miró a Phoebe, quien asintió suavemente. Todos los capitanes de la temporada estaban ahí, incluso los de los equipos que fueron eliminados en los primeros juegos. Helga escudriñó los retratos y encontró que la incoherencia parecía puesta al propósito. Eran rostros de la ciudad, grandes, pequeños, limpios, oscuros, de frente y de perfil. Se demoró en darse cuenta, pero en cada uno, en cada fondo, podía verse un pequeño pedazo de Hillwood. Jenkins que había venido desde Chicago en una mudanza apresurada y que solo comía chicle de la tienda de dulces de la 48, estaba sentado en una banca de la parada de autobuses, tenía una expresión aburrida, como mirando al espacio. Rubina, ex delincuente, estaba gritando a todo pulmón mientras corría por el muelle, seguramente en algún entrenamiento de rutina. Eugenia, una de las pocas capitanas como ella, estaba comiendo un helado fuera del Slausen mientras miraba una hoja con anotaciones con mucha concentración. Helga los fue repasando a todos, a sus ex rivales, a los que respetaba y a los que no, hasta que llegó al centro y se encontró a sí misma.

 _El vestido rosa_

Helga en el campo de béisbol.

De pronto, sus sentimientos cambiaron.

* * *

Alan probó el salmón. Era la decimocuarta vez que intentaba entender cuál era su encanto, pero el sabor seguía siendo una textura, eso, porque cuando lo probaba solo podía sentir cómo se deslizaba por su garganta. No podía decir que no le gustaba, pero tampoco estaba seguro si le disgustaba, así que seguía probándolo cuando se lo ofrecían. Especialmente si estaba aburrido.

—¡Espléndido, Alan!

—Es mi tercera visita, excelentes fotografías.

Alan los miró. La chica pelirroja era una prima lejana que se llamaba Nerea, el chico que estaba a su lado era su hermano y se llamaba Octavio. Nerea y Octavio eran los únicos primos de su edad que vivían en la ciudad, así que tenía que verlos en todos los eventos familiares. Desde la primera vez que los vio, supo que nunca se llevarían bien. Era una pena porque estaban conectados por línea materna y siempre había sentido curiosidad por la familia de su madre. No los veía demasiado.

—¿Verdad que son maravillosas? —Sammy se rió en voz alta y varias personas a su alrededor voltearon a verlo, sin que él lo notara—. Alan es el artista de la familia.

—Sí que lo es, tiene mucho talento, —agregó Nerea con facilidad, una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

Nerea era una niña prodigio. Tenían la misma edad y ya había vendido varias de sus pinturas gracias al curador de la familia. Se sentía más artista que cualquiera, así que era muy difícil complacerla. Alan dudaba que la exposición le interesara, le había tomado tiempo, pero finalmente había descubierto por qué siempre veía a sus primos a pesar de que no se llevaban bien.

—Ah, ¿lo escuchaste, Alan? —Sammy le dio una palmadita en el hombro—, no soy solo yo, qué muchacha más encantadora, tenemos que ir a su exposición también, para que los artistas se junten.

—Por supuesto, será en Paris, esperamos verlos, —intervino Octavio, con una sonrisa parecida a la de su hermana.

—Estaremos, tengo que comprar algunas pinturas para la oficina, ¿no es cierto, Alan?

Octavio y Nerea arrugaron el ceño. Alan sonrió. La familia de su madre nunca le había perdonado que los emparentara con un hombre de negocios simplón y sin ningún tipo de alcurnia. Sammy Redmond era un hombre rico por sus ideas millonarias, no debido a su parentela, así que había sido juzgado como tal. No decían nada porque el dinero que tenía era seguramente más abundante que el de las arcas familiares más antiguas, pero no perdonaban que sus maneras honestas estuviesen tan libres de protocolo. Alan era tolerado por la herencia de su madre, pero hasta ahí llegaban las relaciones familiares. Querían el dinero, pero no a Sammy, era una tragedia tan antigua como las novelas del siglo XIX.

—Seguramente, —Alan hizo una pausa larga—, nos harán un descuento familiar.

Nerea lo miró como si la hubiese insultado. Octavio dejó de sonrír. Sammy comenzó a carcajearse. Alan les sonrió abiertamente, esperó a que las risas murieran y agregó en un tono de monótona aceptación: _es una broma_. Era la solución perfecta, porque él nunca bromeaba y entonces nadie podría pedirle que no lo hiciera, que no bromeara de vez en cuando.

—Alan tiene un gran sentido del humor, espero que no les haya molestado, —agregó Sammy de buen humor.

—Claro que no, fue divertido, —Nerea intentó reír, pero falló miserablemente.

Octavio se limitó a asentir.

—Si me disculpan, debo ir a saludar a un amigo, —dijo Sammy distraído—, espero verlos más tarde en la ópera. Se marchó antes de obtener una respuesta.

Alan alzó una ceja cuando Octavio y Nerea dejaron de sonreír. Se miraron por un largo rato antes de inclinar levemente la cabeza. Era habitual que se despidieran sin decir nada una vez que su papá no estaba. Ya se había acostumbrado, así que solo los observó en silencio. Decidió que estaba listo para irse a la ópera.

Iba de camino a recoger su abrigo cuando le cerraron el paso.

—Alan Redmond.

Sorprendido, Alan contestó el saludo: —Helga Pataki.

Se le veía distinta, ahora que no traía el vestido rosa, pero no era una diferencia notable. Helga todavía conservaba esa expresión enfadada que endurecía sus rasgos. Vestía pantalones de bastas desgastadas y una polera que le quedaba ancha. Se veía bastante desaliñada, con su cabello en una sola coleta y esa costumbre de encorvarse ligeramente hacia la derecha. El contraste era tan evidente, que no le sorprendió que los agentes de seguridad se estuvieran acercando hacia ellos.

—Buenas noches, Alan.

Dio un respingo, la voz que sonó a la derecha de Helga le pertenecía a Phoebe, a quien no había visto por distraerse con Helga. La saludó con una brevísima inclinación de la cabeza y miró por encima de su hombro, en dirección a los hombres que se acercaban. Ensayó una de las miradas que había visto que su papá dirigía a sus subordinados cuando no quería que lo interrumpieran y esperó a que funcionara. Le salió más o menos bien, más o menos aceptable, porque los guardias dudaron y eso bastó para que ganara confianza. Se alejó unos pasos y movió la mano para invitar a Helga y a Phoebe a que lo siguieran hacia el jardín interior.

Alan sospecha que algo no anda bien porque, por lo poco que conocía a Helga, había demasiado silencio y demasiada tranquilidad. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero era suficientemente listo para notar que la calma siempre precedía a las tormentas. A las tormentas de ojos azules.

—Dijiste que era para una tarea de la escuela.

Ahí está, el reclamo.

—Es una tarea de la escuela.

Helga alza una ceja, pero Alan no se inmuta.

—No sé si debería demandarte por el uso de mi imagen o solo llevarme la fotografía.

Alan duda, la mira, mide, piensa un poco y entiende lo que está pasando. Helga le está dando una oportunidad. Su voz no ha cambiado para nada, todavía imperativa, todavía llena de mal humor, pero sus ojos lo miran distinto, como si lo evaluara. Alan tiene la impresión, apresurada seguramente, de que a Helga le ha gustado la fotografía, pero no quiere admitirlo. No sabe por qué no quiere admitirlo, pero asume que es un secreto, así que no se molesta en preguntar. Tiene una oportunidad para rechazar o aceptar, para enfadarse con ella o para reírse con ella, con Helga Pataki, capitana del equipo de baseball.

Alan duda dos veces. No está acostumbrado a las negociaciones, por eso no tiene muchos amigos. No está acostumbrado a enfrentarse a los demás, por eso prefiere estar solo. No está acostumbrado a admitir que le interesa, por eso nunca deja que el desdén abandone su expresión. No está acostumbrado a establecer lazos, por eso no sabe cómo construirlos. No está acostumbrado a la mirada de Helga, por eso le cuesta responderle. Alan vuelve a dudar, está seguro que es una mala idea, pero su madre le dijo que debía aventurarse más en la vida y uno siempre tenía que respetar los consejos de una madre muerta. Decide no molestarse, se aclara la garganta y bromea.

—¿Para colgarla en tu habitación?

En ese momento. En ese instante entre las nueve y las diez de la noche, con Phoebe de testigo, con la Luna mirándolos atentamente, Alan y Helga forman una alianza.

—Para iniciar una fogata y quemar este anfiteatro.

La amenaza resuena claramente, Helga sonríe de lado y Alan no sonríe, pero su mirada se suaviza.

* * *

Espero que la historia les siga gustado, ahora tengo algunas cosas que terminar, pero quería subir el capítulo retoñitos, les estaré contestando los reviews esta semana :) un abrazo y un beso para todas/os, ¡los amo!


End file.
